


Cormenko

by Aydentek



Category: Cormenko - Fandom, Danko - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydentek/pseuds/Aydentek
Summary: This story is a work full of pure fiction. No disrespect to Danielle & Kate intended.





	1. Feelings Unleashed

Less than a month before Season 5 of Wentworth filming starts, Kate gets a few days off and gets a bit too much with a cheeky drink. It's 3.30AM, Kate grabs her phone and dials Danielle. Danielle herself is in bed, sleeping beside Adam, enjoying her peaceful slumber until her phone starts ringing. She picks up on reflex without even looking at the number.  
“ _Yeah?_ ” Dan answered in sleepy raspy voice.   
'' _I miss you_ '' Kate replies in sobbing whisper.  
Danielle doesn't say anything, but silently gets out of the bed and tiptoes to another room while closing the door. " _Kate?_ ”  
Kate drunk of her ass, doesn't even realize why or what she's doing. '' _I miss your voice. It makes me calmer, makes me...feel things_ "  
Dan stays silent, rather speechless.  
Kate keeps on going, in a lower, huskier voice. " _I miss your touch, your kisses_ ". Sobbing once again she continues. '' _It isn't the same with Torri. Please talk to me, say something?_ ''  
  
Danielle's heartbeat has picked up to this " _I..I miss you too_ " she replies quietly.  
Danielle did had some feelings for Kate, but didn't pursue them, because of Adam. She was sure that, whatever she and Kate had - was just a fling. She doesn't know if Kate has same feelings towards her. " _I miss you a lot Kate. Our time together, everything_ "  
" _Dan, I'm sorry. I can't stand being apart from you. I need you, I want you here with me_ "  
Danielle's heart breaks hearing this. " _Sweetie...'' taking a deep breath ''What are you saying?_ ''  
Kate shakes her head, as if hoping Dan will see it or hear it. " _I don't care about Torri and I don't give a damn about the fact that you have a boyfriend. They're just excuses!_ "  
Dan is about to reply, but Kate continues breathlessly. " _I love you! You hear me? I love you! With everything I have and..._ '' pausing for a second and continuing more silently, almost sighing " _I just...love you_ "  
Dan starts tearing up, witnessing that a crystal blue eyed woman has fallen in love with her. The phone line got alarmingly quiet. " _Kate? Are you still here?_ " she asks all worried.   
'' _Yeah_ '' she replies weakly, with all hopes crushing down.  
'' _Back in my mind I thought you didn't feel the same. I thought it was all for a silly fun, but boy I was wrong!'' Dan giggles nervously ''I'm sorry I never said anything nor realizing your true feelings_ ". Kate feels the wave of slight chances and hopes crawling back to her, calmly replying back '' _When the first time I saw you, and did our chemistry test, I never felt so relaxed to other woman like I was with you. But then yet, I couldn't stop staring at you. Your beauty, your bubbly personality, your kind soul. You're just simply amazing_ '' smiling like an idiot, remembering that precious moment. Not mentioning that she can feel Dan smiling too.  
'' _Funny story though_ '' Dan replies '' _Ain't gonna repeat same story of yours in my own voice, but it was same for me. You were like a magnet, pulling me closer and closer. And damn you did a good job!_ '' Dan starts to giggle, hearing Kate's precious little laugh from the other end.

The silence takes over the line, listening to each other breathe. Kate picks herself up from the floor. After so many whiskey glasses, she manages to reach her bed. Laying down on her king size mattress she looks to the other side of the bed. Cold and empty. Wishing Dan was here. With her. She finally breaks the silence. '' _Will you come over?_ '' she asks with sadness in her voice '' _I need you. I don't think I can handle any longer without your arms around me, holding me tight. Without your lips against mine. Feel those soft kisses that gives me...rather terrible goosebumps but in a good way_ '' she giggles lightly.

Danielle grabs her laptop, scrolling quickly through the website, looking for a next day flight. Luckily enough, she finds a flight in 3 hours time. Ahi is in New Zealand with his dad for another month. It's only her and Adam in the house. She didn't care much of how much sleep she'll lose. With the feelings finally being unleashed between them - Kate needs her as much Danielle needs Kate. She even didn't care of what she's gonna to say nor explain to Adam about the situation. She didn't care about anything at this point, except about Kate, knowing that she's truly and deeply in love with her too.  
'' _Ticket has been booked. I'll be in Melbourne around 8AM. I hope you still have a spare key behind your letterbox?'_ ' asked Dan in excitement. She has been crashing at Kate's apartment during the whole Wentworth's Season 4 shooting. The place itself is small, but very cosy.   
'' _Yeah the key is still there. You have no clue how fast my heart is beating right now. I guess she's all excited and can't wait to see you_ '' says Kate smiling once again like an idiot.  
'' _Funny story though...again_ '' Dan laughs quietly with Kate knowing what she's about to say '' _You better go and get some sleep. Once I'll land and arrive to yours I'll let myself in, okay?_ '' Dan assures Kate before ending the call.   
'' _It's gonna be hard to fall into slumber without your warm body next to me, but I'll try. Wake me up when you arrive, yeah?_ '' said Kate tugging herself into covers, hugging a pillow pretending it's Dan.  
'' _I will_ '' said Dan '' _And, beautiful?_ ''   
'' _Yeah?_ ''  
'' _I love you_ ''  
'' _I love you too_ ''

After 1 hour chatter, both women end up with smile on their face. Kate surprisingly and quickly falls asleep, while Dan herself quietly packs her small suitcase. Leaving a note to Adam she finally steps outta the front door, ready for her flight, ready to see a woman that makes her heart skip a beat.


	2. Just Like This

Dan was sitting on her flight journey rather calmly, but her heart was full of nervousness and excitement. The plane started to drop its altitude, its ready to land. Dan looked through the window, seeing a clear blue sky, same crystal blue as Kate's eyes - beautiful and mesmerizing.  
  
Kate got a good few hours of sleep until her phone started to ring. After last night's whiskey marathon, she was surprised - still alive. She finally answers her phone in barely audible tone '' _Hello?_ "  
" _Babe? You alright there?_ "  
Kate sighed inwardly - Torri.  
" _Heyyy! Yeah I'm fine. Coming down with something, I think_ ''  
She really didn't want to talk to Torri right now. Not now when things were gonna be so perfect soon. She needed to continue with the conversation, but hangover, annoyance and pissed off mood was taking over her.

" _Alright, try to stay healthy. Filming must be stressful so stay well_ " said Torri, being all lovable and caring.  
* **No shit Tors** * thought Kate to herself. " _Yeah, I'll take care of myself, don't worry. I'm just really tired. Got a few days off, taking it easy''_ said Kate with lack of interest to continue with the chat, hoping Torri will feel the hint.  
" _I got a week off myself and that's why I'm actually calling. Thinking to fly to you and spend time together_ " Torri sounded excited.  
Kate rubbed the bridge of her nose, headache was getting massive, not mentioning she felt a bit sick as well.  
'' _I'm gonna be busy with the filming anyways. The shooting days are getting longer and I wouldn't have time for us and I'm barely at home as it is_ "  
" _Are you sure babe? I have stuff to take care of here of course, but I've missed you_ '' Torri tried.  
" _Yeah, I'm sure. Really, stay in there and take care of what needs to be taken cared of. I'll be fine, don't worry_ '' said Kate feeling more annoyed.  
" _Well alright, if you insist_ "  
" _Yeah it's alright. Listen I need to go. I've got a lot planned for today_ " Kate tries to end the call.

At that same time she even didn't hear the key turning, nor the doors open and close, she didn't even notice Dan entering the bedroom with her back facing the door until she spoke.  
" _Kate?_ "  
Kate quickly jumps up, surprisingly shocked '' _I'll call you later_ '' hanging up the call, turning phone into silent, worrying if Torri heard Dan over the line. Brushing bad thoughts away she finally faces the love of her life, suddenly unable to meet Dan's eyes because of shyness, even she felt like sh*t.  
'' _Sorry about that!_ '' Dan started apologizing '' _Didn't see you being on the phone. From this angle you looked like an dramatic Sleeping Beauty_ '' started to laugh  
'' _It's alright! Even if she heard you over the line, I don't care much. I'll tell her eventually. She can die from jealousy for all I care_ '' started to giggle.  
She glanced at Dan rather hungrily. She wore an old T-shirt, Denim ripped jeans, no make-up, hair was pretty messy, but Good Lord she was gorgeous. Kate continued smiling shyly at her. Dan took a few steps forward and sat on the bed in front of Kate and took her hand into her own.  
" _I'm still sorry though_ " caressing Kate's hand slowly.

They both looked at one another, smiling like two madly in love teenagers. Dan finally decides to break the silence.  
" _Hi_ '' she said in most calming and soft tone, looking at her with a little smirk.  
Kate's heart started to pound fast, palms sweating.  
" _Can't believe you're here_ '' said Kate while scooting closer to Dan.  
" _Of course I am, how could I not?_ " Dan searched for Kate's eyes, with a look full of love.  
Kate scoots even closer, almost on Dan's lap. They were now eye to eye, nose to nose, lips only inches apart. Dan closed the gap and brushed her lips gently over Kate's, barely touching, but enough to keep them wanting for more. Kate opened her mouth a bit, hinting what she wanted, letting Dan to take the lead. She wasn't disappointed when Dan closed the gap more firmly, pulling her into a slow, searing kiss. Dan pushed Kate backwards until they were both lying on the bed, Dan on top, Kate under her, still kissing. Deeply, slowly, passionately.  
Kate was happy, finally happy but she didn't wanna ruin the moment. Yet, she did. She broke the kiss, rolled from under Dan and ran to the bathroom while yelling a " _ **Sorry!!**_ " over her shoulder, 'baptizing' the toilet.  
Dan fell to the bed, laughing, remembering that Kate was too drunk last night when she called. Would've been odd if the blonde didn't have a hangover.  
" _Sweetie? Are you okay in there?_ " shouting after Kate " _Need any help?_ "  
Kate groaned loudly '' _I_ _think I'm dying! I'll be right out, just need to collect myself. Just give a minute!_ "' * **And brush my teeth, and use a gallon of mouthwash** * thought Kate to herself.

She really suddenly started to feel more awful thanks to the hangover. She had the woman of her dreams, in her bed and here she was 'baptizing' the toilet like an boss * **Way to go Jenko, way to go! You must look so sexy to Dan right now** * thought Kate once again to herself.  
She washed her face, mouth, neck and hands, cooling herself off in a way. Kate walked out of the bathroom, only to realize she was there for about 20 minutes. Dan was still on her bed, but seemed to have dozed off. Kate's eyes softened seeing this. Dan must have been exhausted, blaming herself for waking her up at ungodly early hours. She climbed onto the bed, silently, trying her best not to wake Dan again from her peaceful slumber, but failing in anyways.

" _Heyyy. You was gone for awhile. Fell asleep waiting for you_ " Dan's voice was raspier than ever.  
" _Sorry, I have a bitching hangover. I drank a lot last ni...well that you already know of_ " Kate explained, giggling.  
" _What exactly? I'm curious now_ " Dan inquired throwing a cheeky smile at her.  
Kate rubbed her temples " _Well...there was beer at first. Then upgraded into bottle of whiskey. Seemed like an good idea_ '' Kate replies with regret.  
Kate started to feel nauseous again. Dan pulled her towards herself, indicating she should lay down. Comfortably laying down her head on Dan's chest, wrapping arm around her waist and snuggling as close as she could.

Dan scooted a bit lower. Kate's face was in the crook of her neck, cuddling and snuggling, breathing her in.  
" _You'll be fine. Did you drink any water?_ ''  
'' _Yeeees_ '' Kate replies weakly but loving Dan's careness, lightly kissing her jawline.  
Dan cuddled Kate closer. Just the feel of her favorite woman was enough. She kissed her head, lips staying against her hair.  
" _I'm glad you called. Unintentionally or not, I am glad_ " Dan whispered while Kate tried to get closer, sighing happily.  
" _When you left, without saying goodbye, it broke me. I tried to forget what we had but I couldn't. With each passing day it was becoming too much. I missed you so much. Just the glimpse of you on a poster, or magazine, or interview. It made my heart clench_ "  
" _I'm so sorry sweetie. Sooo sorry_ '' Dan repeated.  
" _I had no courage to tell you. I thought you didn't feel the same. Also there's Adam. You've been with him for so long_ '' Kate sighed.  
Dan stayed quiet, letting Kate finish.  
" _I got angry at times. At others, at myself, at Torri. I was a bitch a few times. Yesterday was my lowest point when I started drowning my feelings into the bottles and well_ '' she pauses for a second '' _You know the rest_ "

Sensing Kate had finished, Dan turned the blonde's face upwards, looking straight into her crystal blues.  
" _You can blame me. I blame me! I was so blind, so thick, so stupid not to realize how you were feeling. I haven't been any better. When I left the set, Wentworth and you, I was the same. I excused it as stress and disappointment. I was denying my feelings, but I was too chicken to do anything about it. I'm truly sorry you had to go through that emotional crap. I'm sorry I hurt you and never doubt that I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my being. You are my seahorse in this little world_ "  
Kate started tearing up in full mode again, but she was smiling, tears of happiness running down her porcelain skin. She raised herself, facing Dan, ignoring her pounding headache and queasy feeling.  
" _I love you. Always. No matter what_ " linking their pinky fingers together " _And you are my seahorse in this little world too_ "

Their lips crashed for a full, deep, slow, loving, passionate kiss. Settled back down, all snuggled and cuddled against her love  
" _By the way, Dan?_ "  
" _Mmm?_ " Dan replied in deep husky tone.  
" _What are we gonna tell Ahi?_ "  
" _Don't worry about it for now. There's a lot of rest to catch up with. Close your eyes, put your arm aro..._ " Dan gets interrupted by Kate '' _How? Show me_ '' throwing a cheeky smirk  
'' _Just like this_ '' Dan throws her arms around Kate's waist, holding tightly. Lips softly kissing her forehead and temple. Both finally fast asleep.


	3. Unfolded Truth Pt1

Kate was first to wake up from another couple hours of sleep. She was still drowsy with her head still pounding, but it was bearable. She glanced at the clock, 1PM. Half of the day almost gone. Dan was still pretty much "out cold". Kate moved so she was now looking down at Dan. Her eyes softened and a smile appeared - the most beautiful woman sleeping, right there next to her. Kate leaned down and nuzzled Dan's hair, taking in the sweet scent and giving a small kiss on a forehead.  
Kate slid out of bed, reluctantly, getting ready for a shower. Before heading to the bathroom, she opened the drawer to check on her phone, still remembering morning's conversation with Torri. 7 unanswered calls and 2 messages, all from her. Kate groaned inwardly knowing that sooner or later she'll need to tell her the truth.

Soon after Kate headed for shower, Dan's phone started to ring. Waking up from her slumber, she lazily picks up the phone realizing Adam's name flashing on a screen. * **It's now or never** * Dan thought to herself.  
" _Heyyy_ " she somewhat hesitantly answered.  
" _Where did you go? I saw your note this morning, but it was rather vague_ " Adam inquired.  
" _Ah yeah about that! I meant to call you but forgot_ " Dan continued.  
" _Where are you?_ " Adam was getting a bit impatient.  
" _I'm in Melbourne. With Kate_ " she decided to be honest. Lying won't get her anywhere. There was a short pause from Adam's side, after he spoke back.  
" _Melbourne? As in Kate Jenkinson? Why?_ " Adam getting all confused.  
Dan sighed.  
" _You know what? Let's be honest over here. It hasn't been the same between us for a long time. And before you deny anything, I know you've noticed it too_ "  
" _Yes I have noticed, but I thought you were just stressed. I know how hard acting life is, and how hard was for you to leave Wentworth. I did worry for a bit about you and Kate. I suspected that you had something with her, but I hoped it was just a fling. Just to play along with the fandom needs. We were solid Dan!_ " Adam sounded defeated.  
" _It wasn't a fling, it's much more than that_ " Dan tried to soften the blow.  
" _Are you in love with her?_ " Adam needed to know.  
'' _Yes, I am. And very much so_ "  
" _And Kate? Does she feel the same? She's younger, she can get tired of you, and maybe look for someone younger_ " Adam tried to reason.  
" _She feels the same, and has for a long time. Age has got nothing to do with this. I know and I believe I hurt you Adam, but I can't keep on like this. What has been between you and me, it's over. I hope you'll understand, accept and respect that. For my sake at least_ '' said Dan bravely.  
" _Alright then. I understand_ " Adam sighed " _I'm not gonna stand between you two. I wished you could of told me and be honest with me earlier, but I understand_ "  
" _I was gonna tell you and doing it over the phone was not my first choice, but it had to be done. I'm sorry_ "  
Dan wasn't feeling exactly peachy, but truth needed to be let out. She felt like an asshole, but it had to be done. Adam was hurt for sure, but he was being reasonable. Neither of them said much else, the call ended short after.

For Dan the conversation was a bit odd and mostly, easy. She was expecting Adam to fight more. She had a feeling that this conversation is not the last one, but she really didn't care even a slightest. Dan decided to let it be for now while settling down in bed. Kate was finally done with the shower. Entering back to the bedroom she greeted with a sight that melt her eyes. Dan was still on her bed with her T-shirt being ridden up. Seeing Dan's bare stomach Kate gulped, heart rate increased immediately, making her breathe faster, clearly aroused. Kate didn't waste a minute, she crawled into the bed, laying feather like kisses on Dan's stomach. Dan moved her hands from her face, her eyes following the blonde's movements. She pulled Kate against her and kissed her with fervor, leaving the other woman rather breathless. Kate linked her arms around Dan's neck, reciprocating accordingly. Breaking their lips away for a breather, they smiled at one another, staring at each others eyes filled full with love.  
" _How are you feeling?_ " Dan asked while pecking Kate's side lips " _Hangover gone or still there?_ "  
Kate's mind was in a buzz, Dan's little kisses distracting her from answering. She slid her hands down Dan's back, under the old T-shirt, fingers softly caressing the skin, lips clashing together, letting the other woman feel her love.  
" _Are you trying to dodge my question?_ '' Dan giggled, looking straight into Kate's crystal blues.  
" _Still have a headache and nauseousness, but with you all this just disappears_ '' she looks deep into older woman's brown orbs " _I love it when you're caring_ '' kissing the older woman's cheek and the perfect, strong jawline " _I even smell better now as well_ " throwing cheeky grin while Dan was laughing hard to it.  
" _You're always perfect to me. Smelly or not_ " catching her lips to a deep kiss once again, tongues fighting for dominance.

They broke the kiss, foreheads touching, Kate's hands sliding up and down Dan's back and Dan's hands around Kate's ass, pulling her closer. Dan realizes Kate's eyes slightly gathering the tears.  
" _Oh no sweetie, please don't cry. What's the matter?_  ''  
" _Nothing_ " she took a shaky breath in " _I'm just...so in love with you_ " declaring her feelings once again. Dan stroke Kate's golden locks, enjoying the feel of her girl on her lap and against her body, giving a quick kiss.  
" _So am I_ '' she looked deep into her eyes '' _So am I_ '' repeating it again between the kisses.  
They sat there for a few minutes till Dan decided to tell Kate about the previous call.  
" _Adam called earlier when you was in the shower. I told him about us_ ''  
" _How did he take it?_ " Kate was curious and worried.  
" _I'm not sure_ " Dan replied staring at one point.   
" _What do you mean? Was he angry or?_ "  
" _That's just the thing. He wasn't. He sort of was alright with it? I expected him to yell, throw insults but he didn't. It's just odd and weird_ '' said Dan in confusion.  
" _Maybe he was in shock and didn't know how to react?_ "  
Dan put her head on Kate's shoulder and sighed " _Perhaps. We'll see, I suppose. Right now I'm where I want to be. Here with you_ "

It was a day where Torri had asked Kate once before if she had something with "that woman" implicating Dan. Kate saw the immediate dislike Torri had for Dan. In the way she asked that question, left an uneasy feeling in Kate's stomach, so she denied any romantic business with Dan and said it was just a small "celebrity crush". Torri seemed to buy it and that was it, but when season 4 aired and Ballie got so loved and shipped from all around the world, Torri tried to ask her again and Kate still decided to deny it * **Just acting** * she had said.  
The fact that the fans seemed to ship Dan and herself together, named as Cormenko, it was really cute and pure sweetness in Kate's eyes, but Torri disliked every second of it. She was jealous and suspicious, and Kate wasn't blind to it.

Dan brought her from the thoughts " _What are you thinking about?_ "  
Kate smiled instantly " _You. Always about you_ "  
Dan raised her head from Kate's shoulder and looked into her eyes with adoring smile.  
" _You are sure you're feeling alright? Sure you don't wanna vomit unexpectedly and make us both smelly?_ " Dan starts to laugh while Kate hits Dan's arm playfully.  
" _You muppet! I'm fine. You've cured me of my hangover_ ''  
Dan had a glint in her eyes.  
" _Good_ '' Dan replied kissing Kate suddenly, catching the other woman by surprise once again.

They kept kissing. Kate's hands roaming under Dan's T-shirt, without a slight warning unclasped her bra. * **Smooth Kate, really smooth** * Dan thought and pulled Kate's leg around her hip, settling more closely between her legs, making Kate gasp into her mouth. Things were escalating, intentions clear. It was now or never and Dan pulled Kate's shirt off, slowly, examining every inch of her perfect body.  
" _Mmm no bra aye? So presumptuous of you_ " Dan whispered into Kate's ear, licking it tortuously slowly.  
„ _Well I don't usually.._ '' moaning during the pause " _...wear a bra at home anyways. I guess it's an nice treat for you_ ''  
Dan's hand travels to Kate's breasts while kissing her neck, gasping the words out of her mouth.  
" _I want to touch you_ ''  
Dan moved lower, taking Kate's nipple into her mouth, biting gently while rolling the other between her fingers. Kate was so aroused, so wet, she couldn't stop moaning and gasping.  
Dan peeped in and moved lower, unzipped Kate's pjay bottoms.  
* **Little minx** * Kate thought, staring at her favorite woman pulling her bottoms along with the underwear.  
“ _Fuuuuck_ " Kate moaned.  
" _I plan to! Be patient_ " Dan smirked and pulled her own T-shirt off along with the unclasped bra.  
" _Just get fully naked already and make love to me. I can't wait any longer_ " Kate pleaded.  
'' _So needy! I'll let you do the honor and do it yourself_ '' said Dan while unzipping her own jeans. Kate didn't hesitate, nearly ripping them jeans off her. She pulls Dan into a wet kiss and tries to flip them over, but Dan wasn't letting her be dominant just yet. Her hands were on Dan's buttcheeks, squeezing them, while Dan's thigh slides between Kate's legs, against the blondes core, making both of them moan.

Dan applied pressure between Kate's legs, feeling how wet and ready she was, moving her hand slowly toward her thigh.  
" _Please baby_ " Kate moans " _Don't tease, not today. I beg you. I need you inside me. Now_ " Kate being all demanding.  
Dan complies, having no intention of keeping her waiting any longer. She slides her finger through the blondes wetness, brushing over her clit, making the younger woman jerk her hips, entering 2 fingers nicely and slowly.  
" _Oh, Dan! Yeees!_ " Kate moans and hisses. Dan goes in deep and slow still, thumb on clit, kissing hard but biting softly her neck. She starts moving a bit fast, picking up the pace faster. Kate's hands can't seem to find a place to hold on to but settling on Dan's back again, pulling the other woman closer, nails digging deep into her skin. Dan looks into Kate's eyes while adding a third finger and keeps pumping in and out, going deeper. Kate looks back at Dan gasping for air, feeling her orgasm starting to build up. Dan finally slows her movement for a second, both lips clashing, tongues fighting for dominance. Continuing the fast pace once again, Kate moves her hips in rhythm to Dan's movement. Dan curls her fingers and Kate explodes with a low guttural moan, Dan's name on her lips. Dan helps Kate ride the orgasm out and then pulls out of her, gently. Kate is trying hard to get her breathing back to normal " _Oh, Dan. It was so amazing. You are amazing_ ''  
Dan brings on her fingers that were inside Kate and licks them clean. It made Kate almost cum for a second time.   
" _You taste heavenly_ " said Dan smirking  
" _Not like chicken then aye?_ " Kate tries some humor.  
" _Oh! Better than chicken that's for sure_ '' they both chuckle.  
'' _You know? You are so not gonna get away with this_ '' said Kate with a cheeky grin  
Dan got confused. Kate sits up and pulls Dan into her lap.  
" _It's my turn now. Just like this_ " and without a word takes Dan's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it hard.

Kate's hands starts to roam on Dan's neck, shoulders, back. Lips on her collarbone, and neck, making Dan let out the most raspiest moan.  
" _Kate. Fuuuuuck_ " Dan starting to gasp.  
Kate had no desire to tease her queen too much. Rubbing her clit in circles, making Dan close her eyes, moan harder, louder and grind against her hand. Kate finally slid her fingers inside her, making Dan dig her nails, now, on Kate's back shoulders. She grabs Kate's hair, pulling against her and starting to ride on her lovers hand and fingers, matching with the pace and rhythm.  
They move in sync, panting, moaning, gasping. Dan feeling the orgasm building in her lower abdomen, feeling Kate's lips and tongue on her neck.  
" _Cum for me, baby_ " Kate whispers in Dan's ear.  
The pace increases, Kate adds a third finger, going deeper, thumb on a clit merciless. She feels Dan's inner walls starting to clench, she curls her fingers enough for her to scream Kate's name, repeatedly. The high of the orgasm over, Dan takes Kate's face between her hands and kisses her thoroughly, stealing Kate's breath away.  
" _I love you_ '' said Dan while catching up with her breathe.  
'' _I'm so damn lucky that I met you_ '' Kate replied.  
" _Well you did auditioned to play my lover and soulmate, what were the odds that we fell for each other for real?_ "  
" _Slim_ " Kate smirked.

They stayed in bed for awhile. Cuddling to each other, bare skin touching, but didn't last long till Kate's stomach decided to make rather loud noises.  
'' _Is either you're hungry or your stomach experiencing late reaction orgasm?_ '' Dan laughed.  
'' _Late reaction orga...Oh Dan. You and your little jokes_ '' Kate giggled.  
They finally got up, got dressed, made out a bit more in the kitchen until Dan finally got her foot out of the flat and went for grocery shopping. Kate in other hand, madly in love, in a daze, stayed behind and started cleaning the mess up, make the place look more presentable.


	4. Unfolded Truth Pt2

Kate was getting impatient and worried. The shop is just 10 minutes away and Dan has been gone nearly for an hour. Did she flew to Sydney for the fine shopping? Kate opted to call her, but there was a knock on her door. Kate jumped up, thinking Dan probably forgot her key. Kate opened the door, all smiling and ready to mock the older woman, but was greeted with a sight of Torri.   
Kate's face fell and became serious without her realizing it. She was confused for a moment.   
" _Torri! You're here_ " Kate started.   
" _You sound really enthusiastic about it babe_ '' Torri replied with sarcasm '' _Yeah decided to come after all, got worried about you_ ".  
She stepped into to Kate's flat. Torri looked around, as is searching for something. Kate noticed. She had put Dan's bags into her bedroom earlier. Torri then turned towards her, face serious still.   
" _So, you look well. Didn't come down with anything after all?_ " she inquired.   
Kate sighed, Torri most definitely heard Dan over the line and was now fishing. She had to come clean.

" _Yeah I'm well. Was hungover actually_ " Kate replied, still keeping it neutral. She wanted Torri to address the elephant in the room first.   
" _Hungover? That explains your pissy mood when I called..._ " Torri stated with a knowing look, " _...but it could've been for a different reason. Did I interrupt your time with that woman?_ " she was getting angry, eyes glued to the bedroom door.   
Torri didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, maybe she was mistaken, but had to know, for her heart's sake. There was no escaping it now, no denying anymore. Kate had to rip the bandage off.   
" _You weren't interrupting anything. But yes, Danielle was with me when you called_ " she started to explain, only to be interrupted.   
" _Why? Why was she here? Isn't she done with the show and supposed to be in Sydney or wherever she lives? What's going on Kate?_ " Torri started to feel aggravated.  
Kate sat on the couch, motioning for Torri to do the same, which she did.   
" _That night I got drunk off my ass_ "   
" _For what reason? You rarely get pissed_ " Torri interrupted yet again.  
" _I was hurting! I was confused, desperate and I called Dan in the middle of the night_ " Kate continued.   
" _You called her but not me?_ " Torri was getting more irritated.

Kate noticed of Torri getting bothered, but she expected that in anyways and continued talking.   
" _Yeah, I did, because it was about me and her. The main reason I got drunk in the first place was because of her. No wait! Correction, my feelings for her!_ " Kate was determined to get it all out there.  
Torri stayed quiet for the time being, fuming visibly.   
" _So yeah, I called her and she picked up. I told her everything. I poured my feelings out. Everything I've been holding in for months_ " she paused, looking at her now ex-to-be.   
Torri's eyes glistened with tears, but she kept them at bay.  
" _I'm sorry Torri. I am, but I can't deny these feelings any longer. I'm in love with her_ '' Kate finally finished letting the truth outta her chest.  
Torri laughed, surprising Kate with that kind of reaction.   
" _You and her? Ridiculous! Yeah she's good for a shag maybe, but love? Come on Kate! What could you possibly see in her? She's like 10 years older than you. She's almost 50, has kids for fucks sake Kate! Kids! You really think she'd leave her man for you? Get a grip!_ " Torri couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
" _What about us? Huh? Us! You wanna break, what we have for her? Some soon to be forgotten little actress from the land of apes?!_ "

Torri had stood up, pointing her finger at Kate aggressively. Kate understood that Torri was hurt, but there was no need to be so menacing and insulting towards Dan.  
" _What does it matter how old she is or if she has kids? I don't care about those things and she already told Adam about us. She feels the same Torri! The same! She loves me too. And don't go insulting her or blaming this on her. This is between us. And regarding "us"? Yes I loved you, but I was never in love with you. Who are we kidding really? It was never gonna work, Dan or no Dan!_ " Kate tried to get the point across that their relationship would've ended anyways at one point.  
Torri threw her hands up angrily.  
" _So you've been fucking her this whole time, behind my back?!!_ "   
Kate sighed annoyingly.  
" _No, I haven't. But I have been in love with her this whole time. I am sorry Torri, I really am. I didn't want this to end this way, even more I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't keep going on like this_ ''  
" _You bitch! You've lied to me this whole time? I asked you once before about this "crush" you apparently had and you assured me it was just that. All this time?! It was all a lie?!_ " Torri didn't even know what hurt more, the fact that Kate had lied about her feelings, that it was Dan she was breaking them up for or all of it together.

Dan was finally returning from the shopping, she cursed under her breath quite colorfully. The cashier line was 2 miles long * **I'll order pizza next time for sure!** * thought Dan to herself. People at the shop appeared to be "Bea" fans and of course she had to take selfies with them and sign their T-shirts. After good 40 minutes, she was finally off home to Kate's. Now in front of her door looking for the key, she heard raised voices from the inside. She heard Kate yelling and someone else. She opened the door just in time to see the mystery guest slapping Kate across her face, while calling her a "cunt", making the blonde fall on the floor.   
Dan dropped the grocery bags, slammed the door rather loudly and ran to Kate. She was fine, but her lip was cut, cheek already red from the slap. Dan stood up, facing Torri fiercely. Torri was taken back by this, not expecting Dan to be here, thinking she had left back in Sydney.   
" _What's going on here?_ " Dan standing between them, protective and leaning more towards Kate.   
" _It's ok Dan_ " Kate assured her love " _Torri just took the news about us_ '' paused for a second '' _A bit differently_ " she rubbed her cheek and wiped blood from her lip.   
" _She hit you! How is that ok?!_ " Dan was agitated. Torri laughed once again. Dan turned to look at her immediately.   
" _What's so funny about?_ " Dan looked at Torri with eyes full of despise.  
This made Torri launch towards Dan, her intention clear, but Dan was fast with her counter-reaction. She caught Torri by her shirt and pushed her back and against a wall with a thud.  
" _You need to calm down! This is not the way and you know it_ " Dan tried to reason with Torri not wanting it to end in violence. Seeing Kate getting hit, triggered something inside her, she was over-protective of the blonde.  
Torri was surprised by the older woman's strength * **Guess her muscles aren't fake after all** * she bitterly thought to herself. She hated this moment more than anything, but she knew Dan was right, she calmed down significantly.   
" _Fine! I'm done!_ " now looking at Kate who was behind Dan, keeping herself away from Torri.   
" _Pff, whatever! Fuck you, both of you!_ " she pushed herself off the wall and passing Dan, making sure to bump her shoulder with force, making Dan take a step back and left while slamming the door behind.

Dan turned towards Kate, the blonde was crying.  
" _Kate? Sweetie common_ " pulling the younger woman into a hug, holding her close, caressing her hair and back, trying to calm her down. Kate was in shock, she never expected Torri to raise her hand against her. She was glad Dan returned at the right time, she didn't know what would've happened or what Torri would've done.   
" _I'm sorry about this_ " said Kate with Dan's hands cupping her face, caressing the stinging cheek and split lip.   
" _Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. I'm sure she just overreacted, and I am glad I came back at the right time_ " Dan kissing the blonde's tears away.   
Kate smiled, she was truly lucky, and actually, rather aroused by Dan's protective nature. The way she stepped between them and pushed Torri back, like some knight. She was truly hot for Dan at the moment and thanked her with a kiss and not just any kiss - she made it last, slow and deep and full on tongue.   
She broke the mouth full of heat, reluctantly, but her lip was hurting her and her stomach growled making Dan laugh out loud.   
" _You need ice for that or it will get badly swollen_ " Dan kissed Kate's forehead and gave a small peck on her other side lip.  
They moved to the kitchen, Dan grabbing the bags she dropped next to the door and placing it on the table. She got ice from the freezer for Kate, who accepted it without protest, giving a satisfying moan when she placed it against her cheek and lip.

Dan whipped up a simple dinner, fast. They ate, did the dishes and settled on the couch for the rest of the evening. Kate put on some movie, which they weren't really watching. They were making out on the couch rather heavily, Kate's hand roaming under Dan's shirt, teasing a nipple with her fingers.   
Dan was very into it but Kate stopped the teasing suddenly and pulled her hand out, Dan got worried.  
" _Why'd you stop? Are you ok?_ " Kate kissed her gently and then sat up, Dan following.   
" _I think we need to talk things through, regarding us the sooner, the better. Before we do or go any further_ "   
Dan nodded.   
" _How about tomorrow?_ " she offered " _We're both spent physically and emotionally and to have that talk now_ " she tried to continue but got interrupted by feeling Kate's lips against hers.  
" _Yeah you're right, of course_ " Kate replied backing away slowly, looking deeply into those beautiful brown orbs.

They both needed a good rest. Dan took a quick shower, both getting ready for bed. Once they were settled in, wrapped around one another, few heavy and long kisses later, fell asleep. Kate's hand once again landed on Dan's breast, but it was right on her heart where it belongs with their pinkie fingers linked.


	5. Third Time's A Charm

When Kate opened her eyes the next morning, she knew this was the best sleep she ever had in the last couple of months. She looked at the clock, 7AM. She touched her cheek, it was sore from the slap, lip swollen but not as much as she expected. She was glad it was over, even it wasn't an pretty end. Turning her head to other side, she looked at the woman sleeping next to her and smiled. Who would've thought she'd meet someone like Dan who's smart, strong, funny, not mentioning a hot biker too. She looked at her " _Really Dan? You should just sleep naked, that T-shirt keeps riding up all the time and not covering much_ " Kate whispered silently, hoping Dan will hear a little.  
She loved everything about Dan, absolutely everything. She saw no flaw in the woman, nothing that would turn her away from her. She didn't care that Dan was 10 years older, she didn't mind that she had 2 children. Nothing would make her run away from her. Kate's hand traveled to Dan's hip and sliding over her stomach, feeling the muscles twitching from the touch. She kissed her shoulder and neck, whispering for Dan to wake up. The other woman started slowly waking up, Kate's small touches being at fault.  
" _Mm you just can't keep your hands to yourself aye?_ " Dan giggled '' _What's the time?_ ''   
" _It's 7AM_ " Kate continued kissing Dan's neck, pecking every inch of it, her hand moving lower on the stomach to the underwear line, fingers ghosting over it.   
" _It's too early!_ " Dan whined " _But I'm not complaining waking up to a gorgeous blonde next to me_ ''

Kate took advantage of being dominant, climbing on top of Dan, trailing the kisses up her jaw, fingers sliding more lower.  
" _Is that so?_ " Kate smirked before crashing their lips together. Dan grabbed the corner of the sheet when she felt Kate's fingers touching her throbbing core, the effect Kate had on her was unreal. Filming the love scene between Allie and Bea was tough in that sense, since all she wanted to do during it was to really fuck Kate hard till next century.   
Dan pulled Kate closer to her, wanting to feel the woman against her. Kate's intention was different. Her fingers were working on her lover's clit, listening to symphonic moans coming outta Dan's mouth. Kissing and nibbling her neck, she ran her tongue to the earlobe, whispering a * **Good morning** *. The older woman was nearly to explode, but for Kate it wasn't the end yet, entering two fingers deep inside her. She worked her fast and effectively until Dan came in giant waves. Once the ride was over, Kate looked at her beloved one, smiling.  
" _Well good 'fuck me to the heavens' morning to me_ " Dan laughed.  
" _Every morning maybe? We should move in together_ " Kate hinted, staring at Dan, waiting for some sort of reaction.   
Dan in other hand, didn't react much, she smiled instead.  
" _That's what I actually wanted to offer you. I know you're gonna be filming until December, but once you're done I'd very much love it if you'd come home. To us. A flat itself ain't that big, but it's cozy. Having you there will make it even more cozier_ " Dan explained, playing with Kate's fingers, kissing them seconds later.  
Dan thought about it last night, as their next big step. Letting Kate move back to LA would not be the best option, not mentioning continuing renting a flat here in Melbourne. She loved her with all her heart, so inviting her to move in seemed like a logical choice. Dan was feeling rather nervous, * **What if she says no?** * she thought to herself.

Kate pinched her arm suddenly, Dan raising a perfect eyebrow in wonder.   
" _Sorry. Just making sure it's not a dream_ '' Kate paused, looking back at them brown orbs " _You realize you've made me the happiest girl in the world? I'd love to move in with you, but only if you are sure and spoke to Ahi about this_ ''  
Kate had never met Ahi, only seen pictures of the adorable boy. Adam was like an father figure to him for around 4 years, and with this sudden change it can only confuse the poor child, or even worse, dislike Kate at all.   
" _Myself I'm sure, and Ahi will be okay with it. Trust me, sweetie. Come for a visit one day, so you and Ahi can spend time together, I'm 100% sure he'll love you to bits_ '' Dan assured Kate in most calming tone.  
" _I trust you and hope you're right_ " said Kate still feeling a bit anxious.  
" _You know I'm always right_ " Dan smirked knowingly.   
" _Cocky aren't we?_ "   
" _Very_ " Dan poked Kate playfully, little laugh coming out from both of them.  
" _You know I never expected for you to be the U-haul chick in this relationship_ " Kate mused.  
" _I'll take my offer back then_ " Dan turning her head away, pretending to be hurt.  
" _You sure you got those awards for acting? I see right through your little scheme! I am gonna move in, you're not getting rid of me that easily!_ "   
" _I'd never get rid of you_ " Dan placing her lips against Kate's.

Kate and Dan eventually got outta bed. They had a small deal of Dan making the bed and Kate impress her lover with an fabulous breakfast. Kate was humming along to a song blasting out loud from the radio, smiling like an idiot. She was finally happy. She was about to turn around to see if Dan was done with the bed until she felt a pair of hands circling around her waist, pulling her into a body, with kisses at the back of her neck.  
" _Took me bit awhile to make that bloody king size bed of yours_ " said Dan with a little giggle, moving Kate's hair outta way for a better access. Kate herself was enjoying the older woman's attention. She let out a small moan, feels of pleasure of Dan's hands moving under her T-shirt.  
" _Not quite done with you yet_ " said Dan, slowly placing her hand on Kate's breasts. Kate gasped, she was incredibly aroused, pool of wetness soaking the underwear. The older woman softly pinched Kate's nipples, sending shivers down the blondes back and her core. Kate grinded into Dan's hips. Asking, needing for more contact. Kate rested her hands on the ledge, almost scratching the surface. Dan spread Kate's legs apart, nails softly going through her side body, hands landing on her hips, pressing closer to herself.  
'' _I wanna take these off_ '' Dan said kissing her shoulder, tongue trailing upwards to her earlobe. Kate nudged Dan with her ass once again rather impatiently, letting her know what she wanted, giving almost a whine.   
" _Please Dan. I need you so much_ '' she pleaded. Dan turned Kate around, pressing their bodies even closer. Lips clashing together, Kate letting Dan win the tongue dominance. Dan without any wait she pulls Kate's underwear down, just enough to get perfect access to the sweetness awaiting. She felt Kate's breathing increase and heart rate accelerating. The blonde's moans got louder, letting Dan know exactly how she was affecting her.

With lips still being clashed, moans going through their mouths, Kate felt Dan's hands on her ass, strong toned arms picking her up, placing on the lounge sofa. Without any wait, Dan enters 2 fingers deep inside Kate. She felt Dan moving her fingers, in and out, picking up a faster pace. Dan felt that Kate was nearly to explode, but she doesn't know what's coming next.  
'' _Ah fuck, Dan_ '' Kate panted '' _I'm so close baby_ ''  
Dan suddenly stops pumping, Kate looks up with a confusion. Nearly to about throw a protest, she feels Dan's lips and tongue on her abdomen, going lower and lower. Kate's eyes following the older woman, she started to realize what Dan is about to do. Dan looks up at Kate, with eyes darken with desire, * **She's gonna eat me alive** * thought Kate to herself, spreading legs more wider. Kate drops her head backwards once she felt Dan's tongue trailing from her opening to the clit. Heart picking up faster rate, she looks at Dan again, when she sees her tongue repeating previous action, just slower.  
'' _I want you to cum in my mouth_ ' said Dan in the most raspiest tone, throwing a cheeky grin at Kate, tongue now against her clit. Slowly circling around, letting Kate adjust to the rhythm.   
'' _Ohh fuck, Dan_ '' Kate cried out loud, feeling Dan's 3 fingers deep inside her, tongue working on her clit '' _Oh baby please don't stop_ '' Kate moaned again, jerking along with Dan's movement, placing her hand in older woman's curled locks, while with the other holding on tight on sofa's pillow.  
With a wave of ultimate orgasm, Kate finally comes undone, screaming Dan's name multiple times. For Dan it was an pleasant and magical achievement, trailing kisses upwards Kate's body. Wiping away her lover's sweetness off her mouth, she lays beside Kate, fingers softly running on her collarbone.  
" _It's a good 'fuck me to heavens' morning too I guess_ '' Kate laughed " _You made one of my fantasies come true_ " she finally confessed.   
" _Fantasies?_ " it piqued Dan's interest.   
" _Yeah"_ Kate sighed with a smile " _I had this fantasy for quite some time. Of you taking me..No wait... Fucking me against a kitchen counter, but this? This was way much better than what I imagined_ " Kate replied, playfully sucking Dan's finger, letting it go across her body, stopping and circling on top of her stomach.  
" _Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint then_ " Dan smirked, kissing Kate's jawline.  
" _You definitely didn't_ '' Kate replied, lips clashing once again for a deep, wet kiss.  
  
After such an busy, but yet, hot morning they finally sat down for breakfast.   
" _Mmmmm_ " Dan faked an erotic moan " _This toast is so good, better than sex! I swear!_ "   
For Kate was just an laughing matter.  
" _Get off it Dan_ " pushing the other woman playfully.   
" _No, no really Kate, I don't think any, I mean any!, kind of sex can compete here_ " finally bursting out in laughter herself.   
" _You're such an idiot_ " Kate shakes her head.  
" _Yeap, but I'm your idiot babe_ '' Dan perked up and leaning over to give a quick kiss.   
Kate got a bit serious for a moment, looking at Dan and holding her hand, fingers locked.  
" _When do you have to get back to Sydney?_ " Kate asked, dreading the answer.  
" _Well I'm not exactly in a hurry as we speak_ " taking a pause, looking at Kate with a smile " _But Pana has something coming up, so he's gonna bring Ahi next Friday_ "  
Kate smiled at Dan knowing she's gonna have her for another 5 days.  
" _I'm back on set on Monday though, but we have evenings once I get home. I really don't want you to leave yet_ " said Kate while squeezing Dan's hand.   
" _Don't worry sweetie, I'll be here for as long as I can_ "   
Too much time had been lost and they needed to catch up. Later they decided to get some fresh air and went for a walk. They avoided physical contact in public, pretending to be friends. They agreed that the public did not need to know about their relationship until they both got their personal lives sorted, namely their exes and other people who needed to be informed - families and friends. They caught a bite to eat at a local pizza place, had a few fans who recognized them and gave a few autographs and selfies. Once they returned home, they literally lazied on the couch, tightly cuddled up.  
" _Selfies are gonna be out there by now with the tag #CormenkoIsReal_ " Dan chuckled.   
They were both aware how much their fans 'shipped' them as a couple and what a treat it would be for their fandom once they come out officially. Kate looked up at Dan with a love-dazed smile.   
" _We are very real_ " pulling Dan's face down for a kiss.

They made out for a bit until Kate suggested they re-rehearse some season 4 Ballie scenes, since she felt they were not good enough, channeling " _Allie Novak_ " as she spoke, giggling like an idiot. Dan protested, saying she couldn't possibly do any rehearsing, since she had a girlfriend and she was sure she'd be jealous as hell.   
" _Oh I wouldn't wanna impose, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind_ " Kate shot back, too amused by their little role-play, trying to catch Dan's lips once again. Dan smirked and caught the blonde's soft lips into a tongue filled kiss.   
After many whispers of ' **I love yous** ' they finally settled down on the couch, opted to watch a movie. Dan decided to check on her social media, only to be met with messages from fans asking the usual questions about Bea, most likely about her and Kate. She laughed a little and turning the phone to Kate, as herself was laughing along after seeing questions such as:  
* **Are you really together with Jenko?** *   
* **How's 'dry humping' with Jenko going?** *  
* **Is Cormenko really happening?** *   
" _Should we do something to shake our fandom?_ " Kate asked throwing a cute duckface -thinking face.  
Dan wasn't so sure revealing their relationship to fans was such a good idea. She was definitely game for that and her little pout turned into a mischievous smirk. Kate's eyes started shining - Dan was planning something.   
" _What are you thinking?_ " Kate asked, looking at her mysterious girlfriend.  
" _I was thinking, maybe, we should Snap a selfie or a video. That might leave them guessing?_ " Dan threw a cheeky side smile.

Dan stood up, deciding that a selfie of them two was more vague than a video and waved Kate over, grinning like a fool. Kate absolutely adored Dan and was willing to do anything the woman asked and the idea of a selfie was perfect. Driving the fans crazy was one of her guilty pleasures, but she'd never admit to it. Dan prepared the camera and they agreed to look silly, as if they're plotting something. They are actors after all, so "acting" silly for them should be a piece of cake.   
But of course, once Dan started snapping, Kate decided to goof around more not just by being silly, but also placing kisses on Dan's cheek, neck and landing on lips at the end.   
Dan at one point stopped with selfies, almost dropping the phone on the floor, as Kate was distracting her with hot kisses. Kate excused herself to the ladies room, as Dan herself started scrolling through the pictures, trying to chose which one to upload on social media. Once finally done that, she put her phone down, heading to make coffee for both her and Kate.  
Kate returned with Dan mentioning to her that she uploaded one of the pictures on Instagram. Now it was time for Kate to almost drop her phone on the floor.   
" _Umm, Dan?_ " Kate hesitantly started.   
" _Yeah?_ "   
" _The picture you posted..._ " the blonde continued.   
" _Yeaaah?_ " Dan looked at Kate all puzzled.  
" _I think you posted the wrong one, unless your original intention was to post the picture of us kissing?_ " Kate replied with a smirk.  
Dan ran to Kate at this point and grabbed her phone. Surprise, surprise - she posted the wrong one.  
" _Arghh fuck! Didn't mean to post that one!_ " Dan cursed while Kate laughed.   
" _Not funny Kate!_ " Dan pouted.   
It was too late to take it down now knowing the fandom already did their job of re-posting the picture tagging her and Kate into it. Kate herself couldn't stop laughing. Of course comments were now flowing under that scandalous picture and their message boxes were filling up.   
" _I've unleashed a monster!_ " Dan mused with horror, but at the same time couldn't hold back her own laughter.

Accident but a good one it seems. Fans were excited and happy. There were some who thought it was just a trick from their side and since they both had attachments #Cormenko could never become a reality. All this was really amusing for both women. Kate took Dan's phone away, putting it down on a coffee table, grabbing Dan's arms and placing them around herself.  
" _Have I told you recently that I love you?_ " she asked with a grin.   
" _Not in the past half an hour_ "   
" _Well I do! And very, very much_ " Kate stated with a determined face. " _I am glad you posted the wrong picture, now people know that you are mine_ " Kate giggled.  
Dan's heart softened to Kate's little declaration of 'property'.   
" _I've always been yours Kate, not physically at first, but my heart has belonged to you for a long time. And in case you've forgotten, I love you too_ " she captured Kate for a kiss, making younger woman feel the passion through her lips. Kate letting herself to be claimed, she couldn't stop the deep moan that came out of her throat, surprising even herself.   
Dan slightly pulls away with eyes full of satisfaction.  
" _They way you dressed? Is it just to tease me?_ " Dan raising her eyebrow suggestively, leaning back to kiss Kate's neck.  
" _Yes_ " Kate panted out.  
Of course Dan had to wear a button up shirt where she kept few buttons open and black figure hugging slacks. Kate loved Dan's style. It was smoking hot, was Dan even aware of it?   
The heat between them started to build up. Dan's thigh was pushing between Kate's legs giving the slightest amount of friction, it was driving Kate insane with want and need. Kate just couldn't handle it anymore, as she pulled her tank top off, pulling Dan in for a wet kiss, grinding her hips against Dan's.

Dan pulled away, just to take a look of that delicious body right in front of her. She leaned back over to Kate's left side, laying small kisses, making Kate's stomach muscles twitch.  
'' _I want you to lay on your stomach just for a minute_ '' said Dan with eyes full of desire.  
Without even asking Kate turned around, laying on her stomach, a few seconds later feeling Dan's lips at her lower back, going upwards. Every time Dan laid her teeth or dragged her nails on her skin, she couldn't help herself than let out loud moans. She loved every second of Dan's kisses roaming behind, but she wanted more than that. She lifted herself up, together with Dan still behind her. She grabbed her hand, placing it inside her underwear, giving Dan a hint what she really wanted. Without any hesitation, Dan entered her, again, pumping in the fast pace. Kate didn't let Dan get away with a 'one way' victory, as she also entered Dan, deep. Both moaning, panting, both finally coming undone, collapsing on the sofa.  
'' _I'm impressed_ '' said Kate gasping for air.  
'' _What you mean?'_ ' Dan replied, mocking Kate's cute duckface-thinking face.  
'' _Your stamina_ '' Kate noting Dan's confusion yet again '' _Third time in a row?_ '' Kate tried to make it more clearer.  
Dan laughed '' _I did get ya, but then yet, don't see you complaining_ '' Dan winks.  
'' _Well, from today's performance I don't think I ever will. Now I guess from your grand entrance, I won't be able to walk normally_ '' both end up laughing.


	6. Uninvited Guest

" _I'm never gonna look at this couch with a straight face again_ " Kate stated with amusement in her voice as Dan laughed.  
" _I have to agree. I wouldn't be able to look at it also without wanting to fuck you on it again_ " older woman replied.  
" _I do have a bed you know. A huuuge bed_ "  
" _It's much sexier on the couch though, don't you agree?_ "   
" _Next time we're doing it in bed. You here me? You little minx_ " Kate grabbed Dan's back neck, pulling for a quick kiss.  
'' _Couch, bed. No difference, you'll still gonna be the pillow princess_ '' Dan stated trying to hold her laugh.  
" _Oh yeah?'_ ' Kate smirked '' _We'll see about that_ ''  
They both wanted each other all the time, it was sometimes hard to control the urge. The time apart and all those months of not acting on their desires and feelings, was now showing in full force. After their little 'declarations of love' later they had settled down on sofa, side by side and catching up on the fandom gossip under that scandalous picture Dan posted. Some of the comments were really funny but on point:   
* **They're probably 'consummating' their love as we speak** *   
* **They have sex every day, told ya so** *  
They both laughed hard. They cuddled and talked about plans for the next few days. The next few days passed in "pink cloud" for both of them.

It's Monday. Kate woke up at the crack of dawn, still tired from being 'fueled by love' all night. Kate managed to get out of the bed, not really wanting to leave the beautiful woman behind, but she needed to be on a set for filming. She was feeling nervous. Not because of the shoot, but also because of what her fellow co-workers thought about the picture Dan posted. Surely they've seen it all and read the comments. After a quick breakfast and big cup of coffee, Kate finally got ready to face the world. She arrived at the set, changing into teal, transforming into Allie Novak once again. Day went rather smoothly, however she did notice Tammy's looks, so it seems a talk with her was on the menu after all. During lunch break Tammy approached Kate's dressing room door. After few knocks and getting the shout to coming, she enters.   
" _So_ " Tammy started. Kate smiled nervously " _You and Danielle_ "   
" _Yeah, me and her_ "  
" _Well that explains it then_ " Tammy said knowingly.   
" _Explains what?_ "   
" _Why you've been a miserable cow for the past couple of months, biting heads off. I was partially right. It had to be either you'd been starved from sex or just lovesick_ " he older woman laughed.   
" _Oh shut up! I was not sex starved! Ok maybe a little but that was not the reason why!_ " Kate pouted.   
" _No but seriously Kate_ "  
" _Yeah, I was a *miserable cow*. When she left, I realized my true feelings and..._ " Kate drifted off.   
" _Go on_ " Tammy always suspected there was more than *actors chemistry* between those two but she wanted Kate to say it out loud.   
" _What can I say? I'm in love with her and as it turns out, she reciprocates the feelings_ " Kate had a goofy smile on.

Tammy had witnessed their blossoming relationship. True at first it was friendship, a really close friendship but as weeks went by it seemed to evolve into something more. However, as she was sure, neither of the women were ready to admit it back then.   
" _I'm really happy for you both, truly. I mean it. At least it has calmed you down and I'm sure your starvation for sex has also been satiated, hmm?_ " Tammy was so gonna milk it.   
Kate was a bit distracted, thinking about Dan. She was always thinking about Dan.   
" _Yeah, most definitely_ " the younger blonde absentmindedly replied.   
Tammy started to snicker which brought Kate out of her lovesick daze.   
" _Wait, no, what? Piss off Tams!_ "   
Tammy at that moment was basically rolling on the floor from laughter.   
" _I'm sorry Kate! It was too good of an opportunity to tease you, I'm sorry_ " Tammy trying to hold her laugh. Kate faked being insulted.   
" _Ok ok, I'm good. But really you gotta tell me. Which one of you is the loudest? Or are you both?_ "   
" _Really Tams?_ " Kate pouted, not at all impressed by the older woman's teasing.   
" _Alright, I promise I'll stop, I swear. Can't speak for others who will surely crack some jokes and you know it_ "   
" _I know_ " Kate sighed.   
Bring on the jokes, she was ready. Tammy looked at Kate, regaining some of her composure and asked the question, she really wanted to ask.   
" _Have you told Torri yet?_ "   
Kate averted her eyes, remembering that unpleasant incident and huffed.   
" _Yeah, I told her, face to face_ "   
" _Wasn't a happy ending, I assume_ "  
" _You assumed correctly. She didn't take it well. It's my fault really_ " Kate touched her lip of the bruise still there. Tammy noticed but stayed silent.   
" _She....I mean I should've told her earlier, about my feelings but...._ " the blonde gave frustrated sigh " _I was confused, a mess really. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, what Dan was feeling if anything at all and I was sure there was nothing there. And I kept telling that to Torri that it was just a crush_ '' Kate sighed '' _Come on Tams, it's Dan! I believe everyone has a fucking crush on her_ "   
Tammy had to nod to that, Dan did have a certain aura about her.  
" _But it was a lie really. I think I've been in love with Dan from the first day I met her. So yeah, Torri didn't take it well_ " Kate rubbed her lip again.  
" _Did she hit you?_ " Tammy was concerned.   
" _She did. It's nothing, she just overreacted. Can't blame her. Dan came in between us and Torri eventually left. Haven't heard from her since_ " Kate reassured her.   
Tammy sighed and was actually surprised. She didn't think Torri would ever raise a hand against Kate. She decided to not pry into anymore and changed the topic, squeezing Kate's hand.   
" _I'm here for you, you do know that right? If you ever need anything, I'm here, call me, message me, day and night_ "   
" _Thank you Tams, and I know, it means a lot_ " Kate smiled. " _But really I am ok, don't worry. I am happy, finally. Things need to shake into place first"_   
Tammy knew what she meant and both Kate and Dan had a long way to go, but she truly hoped that things will end up well for them.   
" _So_ " Tammy started, " _how'd you do it?_ " winking at Kate.   
'' _Do what exactly?_ '' Kate looked at Tammy confusingly.  
" _Oh come on Kate, get your mind out of the gutter! I don't mean sex. For the love of God, I know how lesbians do it_ " she laughed " _I mean how'd you two got together finally?_ "   
" _Oh you know. I called Dan and declared my undying love over the phone while I was drunk off my ass_ "   
This threw Tammy into another fit of laughter.   
" _You drunk dialed Danielle and declared your love?!!_ " Tammy was almost rolling on the floor once again. This all brought a lightness back to the conversation, so the rest of their break flowed with laughter until they were due back on set. Kate's heart was much lighter after their little chat and smiled through the rest of the work.

Long day, which was now over and lack of Dan kept Kate really on edge. She was walking towards the car park in a fast pace until she bumped into someone and almost fell down if a strong arm hadn't caught her. She was about to apologize for bumping into and thank the stranger for catching her, but seeing who it was, made her rather speechless.   
She bumped into Adam, of all the people in bleeding Australia, it had to be Adam.  
" _Adam?_ " Kate was actually surprised and shocked.  
" _Hey Kate_ " he greeted her pleasantly.   
Kate cringed inwardly, she really didn't wanna interact with him right now and wanted to get home to Dan. She didn't know what and how to reply nor start a conversation with her girlfriend's ex.  
" _Do you have some time? I was hoping to talk with you for a moment_ " he asked while pointing towards a small cafe.  
" _Umm..I guess. Was on my way home though but I suppose I could find some time_ " Kate replied, might as well hear what he wanted to say.   
While they waited for their coffee, Kate sent a quick text to Dan, letting her know she'd be home a bit later. Finally getting their coffee and seats, Adam started first.  
" _So, you and Dan huh? Won't lie, when she told me I was actually surprised and it was a blow below the belt_ " he gave a small but somewhat bitter laugh to that.   
Kate really didn't have time for some self-pity monologue.   
" _What did you want to talk about?_ " She tried to make Adam get to the point faster.   
" _Straight to the point? Alright. It won't last you know right? You and her. I'm not gonna come between you two, I know it would be pointless but I thought i'd give you the heads up_ "   
" _Heads up about what exactly?_ " Kate almost rolled her eyes.  
" _You don't know her like I do, at least not for that long. This_ " pointing towards Kate " _is exactly what she does. Gets fascinated by some young blonde woman. Has a fling or more, but eventually she'll run back to the man in her life_ " Adam made sure to enunciate *man* to Kate to get the point across.  
" _She'll do the same with you. Maybe you'll get a few months, maybe even more, but she'll leave you eventually. It's not *love*, it's just fun for her_ "   
Kate was appalled and shocked.  
" _What is it exactly that you want from me Adam? You think, after this little story I'll dump her? Do you honestly think I believe this crap you told me? Making her sound like some tramp? You should be ashamed of yourself_ " Kate felt the fumes coming out, but contained her emotions, not wanting to make a scene. Not giving Adam a chance to say anything, she continued.   
" _You have a right to your opinion and vent your emotions, sure fair enough. You're hurt and I get it. I really do. After all the years with her, sure it probably hurts like a bitch! But to say such things about her? To come here and say such lies about her? This is most certainly not just *fun* for me nor her. We love each other, whether you believe it or not and to be honest, I don't give a damn what you think about us, I really don't. I won't leave her, no matter what you or anyone else says. I'm in for the long haul!_ " Kate stood, half of her coffee untouched, bid Adam farewell and left, letting him pick up the tab.

Kate felt horrible, she was ready to punch Adam, but violence never really solved anything. She was fuming the whole way to her flat, but once she approached the door, she calmed down. Should she tell Dan? Would it be wise? Dan would be flying back to Sydney in 4 days and she really didn't wanna ruin both of their moods with this stupid situation. Entering into flat, she was met with the delicious smell of food and surprise, surprise - dancing Dan. A 90s hit was blasting loud through the radio, swaying that gorgeous body to the beat. Kate put her bag down, silently creep closer to Dan. Once she was rather close to her, she took a moment to observe her movements, but then joined in suddenly with the dance, grabbing Dan's hips and turning around, pulling her against her own body, molding their bodies together, swaying and putting her arms around Dan's neck. Dan was a bit startled at first, when she felt hands on her body but immediately relaxed when she saw it was Kate. She let herself be slammed against Kate's body, sighing to the contact. When she saw Kate's arms go around her neck, pulling their faces closer together, she kissed the blonde without hesitation. Their kiss got heated, hands roaming, but Kate's growling stomach ruined the moment. Kate blushed cutely.   
" _Sorry about ruining our hot moment, once again! Didn't eat anything during lunch and I am famished_ "   
" _It's fine, don't worry. We should eat then_ " gesturing towards the pot on the stove, one arm still wrapped around Kate's neck.   
" _Dinner is ready my lady. And you can tell me all about your day_ "   
Without further ado, they finally sat down and dug in to their plates. Half way through, Dan looked at Kate with a questioning stare.  
" _Oh right, my day! Right, ok so..._ " Kate told Dan about the filming, which scenes they did today, she trusted Dan and wasn't at all concerned about her leaking any info about season 5 and of course about Tammy and the chat they had. Dan listened and was really missing her Wentworth days, missing all the others. She was also glad Tammy was so supportive of their relationship. Dan had planned to call Tammy and catch up but she'd been so busy and had forgot. They settled down on the infamous couch, both nursing some wine and chatted about general stuff until heavy making out session soon started, leading them to the bedroom.

Things got heavier fast when Dan's mouth closed around Kate's breasts, hands moving lower on her body towards the heat that demanded attention, making Kate moan. Before Dan could do much about Kate's ache and need, the blonde stopped her. Dan looked at the younger woman, concerned.   
" _What's wrong?_ ''  
Kate felt guilty. An situation that happened earlier with Adam, she had to come clean. Dan waited for Kate's reply, not moving a muscle. Kate caressed Dan's perfect face, kissing her briefly and moved them so they were side by side, facing each other.   
" _Sorry. It's just something else I should tell you_ ''   
Dan was intrigued and worried.  
" _So I bumped into Adam today_ "


	7. Great Things To Come

Kate gave Dan a full overview what Adam had said and what she had shot back, leaving no detail out. She wanted to be honest and believed it was one of the stepping stones of a successful relationship. It wasn't pleasant what the man had said about her girlfriend and she didn't believe a word of it. She noticed Dan's mood dropping and scooted closer, their fronts almost touching and laid her arm on her hip, caressing it gently. Naturally Kate hadn't forgotten that they were both naked and the pulsing heat, that hadn't subsided in her core, reminded her what they were doing before, but she had stopped, now was certainly not the time to imagine Dan's fingers deep in her. Small blush adorned Kate's cheeks but, luckily, went unnoticed by Dan.   
Dan covered Kate's hand on her hip with her own, intertwining their fingers, looking at the blonde. Kate's eyes were full of tenderness, adoration, love and lust, but Dan saw no traces of emotion on the blonde's face that would've somehow hinted that she believed Adam's bullshit. Dan's heart swelled, she really lucked out with Kate. She never felt quite right in her previous relationships, even with Adam. Sure she loved him but she was never in love with him, but when Kate appeared out of nowhere and rushed into Dan's world, she was sure she'd found what she was looking for. She didn't wanna appear sappy, but she was sure she found her true love in Kate but she'd be damned if she was gonna admit it now.   
" _You know what Adam said about me, it's not true, right? He made me appear like some slut. He had no right to say it all to you_ " Dan felt anger rushing through her veins. " _That bastard! If he has something to say, he should say it to my fucking face!_ " Dan raised her toned, Kate sliding her arm around Dan's body trying to calm her down.  
" _I didn't believe a word he said. I even thought about giving him my opinion with my own fist_ " Kate chuckled, as Dan chuckled back " _I love you and no story, whether it's the truth or lie, will make me run away. Especially one told by your scorned ex-boyfriend who seems to have a hard time letting you go. Can't blame him in that department - who'd be stupid enough to let you go?_ " Kate winked at Dan and giving a sexy yet mischievous smirk, always the flirt.

" _Do you ever stop flirting?_ " Dan shook her head in amusement.   
" _Never! At least I'll never stop with you_ "  
" _Oh? So you're saying you'll flirt with others but eventually stop?_ " Dan faked the jealousy " _I don't know Kate, are you taking this relationship as seriously as I am?_ " Dan continued playfully.   
Kate kissed her suddenly, making it last, Dan's lips and kisses were like a drugs to her.  
" _Oh hush you. I'll only ever flirt with you and you also gotta stop making women fall in love with you with your *Hi!* and smiles and all the gay clothing and that horny alike husky voice of yours_ " the blonde stated matter of fact.  
" _Awww are you jealous? That is...incredibly hot_ " Dan admit "I _can't help it that women get hot and bothered by my voice and, as you put it, *gay* clothes_ " she licked her lips, the taste of Kate's lips still evident.   
" _You don't need to worry babe, I got eyes only for you and no one else will turn my head...well maybe Cate Blanchett_ " Kate laughed at Dan's suspicious and jealous stare.  
" _Just kidding_ " the older woman laughed " _I love you..._ " pecking Kate's forehead " _...always..._ " pecking her nose " _...and forever..._ " pecking quickly on the lips " _...or at least until you'll get tired of me..._ " lastly kissing and giggling fully against each other's lips.  
" _I'd never get tired of you_ " Kate whispered pulling older woman closer.

Both women in a deep kiss. Both gently biting down each other's tongue. Kate continued kissing down Dan's face, paying extra attention to those flawless cheekbones all the lesbians in Dan's fandom were raving about. The move was rather erotic and Dan gasped pulling Kate closer to her.   
" _I wanna kiss you all over_ " said Kate gasping for air, marking her territory on Dan's neck.  
Dan used her chance to flip them over, taking Kate by surprise. Soft lips and kisses ravishing Kate's chest. Kate was already impossibly wet and sent a fresh wave of heat down her core, trying to grind against Dan's thigh between her legs, dangerously close. Dan felt Kate's need and didn't deny her the pleasure, pushing her thigh against her overheated sex. It earned a low moan from the blonde which almost sounded like a growl.   
" _What do you want to do to me Dan?_ "  
" _Only good things_ " Dan feeling Kate's wetness.  
Kate took over the dominance, on top of Dan, straddling her. Dan, however, raised her thigh a bit behind the blonde, indicating to the younger woman do what she so desired.   
Kate didn't need to be told twice and she positioned herself exactly right and rode on Dan's thigh. Kate's sounds, moans, pants, gasps almost made Dan herself come undone, adding to her own pulsing need. She moved her hand between her legs, intent on releasing some tension but Kate stopped her and guided it between her legs instead.   
" _Patience babe, wait for it_ " Kate managed to say.   
She had stopped riding Dan's thigh and pushed the older woman's fingers inside her dripping core. It was so wet, Dan had no problem moving them inside. She lowered her thigh, wet with Kate's juices and the blonde was left sitting on her fingers. Dan moved the fingers out and in and Kate took a hint to continue her riding lesson, rather aggressively at this point. They settled into a rhythm, Kate rubbing her own clit, Dan's fingers deep inside her. It didn't take long for Kate to come in a violent and overly pleasurable wave, moaning Dan's name into the older woman's ear.   
Dan had pulled out and Kate had come down from the wave, but stayed in her lovers lap, almost hugging her with arms and legs. Dan chuckled and kissed the corner of her lips, the act so gentle it made Kate's heart swell ten times over.   
" _I love you, beautiful_ " Dan whispered against her mouth.   
" _I love you too gorgeous. Like no other_ '' Kate replied and pulled her in for a deep kiss, once again pushing the woman down on her back.

Kate kissed Dan making it last, Dan's arms pulling her in, Kate's eyes glued onto brown orbs. She entered her, seeing every emotion on her angelic face and eyes. She smiled with love working the older woman up to the breaking point. The emotions and feelings, mingling breaths were proof how intimately connected they were right at that moment and Kate didn't torture the woman any longer, pushing her over the edge. The orgasm showed on Dan's face and she didn't close her eyes but looked straight back at Kate, making her see all. Kate nuzzled against Dan once again, her strong, toned arms around her - she felt loved and safe.   
" _I don't have to be in till 11:30AM tomorrow, wanna have breakfast outside somewhere?_ " Kate inquired.  
" _Hmmm_ " Dan had started to doze off by now but sobered up " _Yeah sure, we could eat outside for a change. Know any good places?_ " Dan was ready to appear in public with Kate. Dan had a wondering thought about Cormenko being real tag in Instagram and Twitter and laughed inwardly - yeap they were definitely real.   
" _I do know a few places. It's settled then_ " Kate looked up, Dan had fallen asleep and looked adorable. Her arms were still around Kate so the blonde settled herself closer, kissed Dan's collarbone, drifting to slumber.

For once Dan opened her eyes before Kate. Dan got annoyed and pissed at the same time to the thought of what Adam said to Kate the other day. She needed to have a serious word with him about boundaries. The way he approached Kate was inexcusable but she'd deal with him as soon as she gets back to Sydney. Talking to Ahi will not gonna be hard, her son was still young and would adjust to the changes easily and she hoped he will like Kate. She hoped the rest of her family was also accepting. True, even if they didn't accept her choice, she wouldn't care, she'd still be with Kate but she wasn't worried in that department - confident all was gonna be fine. She also briefly wondered about Kate's family, but decided to leave that to the blonde for now. Dan gently stroked through Kate's blonde silky tresses and lightly caressed her temple not wanting to wake her. She gazed at the clock, 7AM, still early but Kate's alarm would start blaring in half a hour. Dan's mind drifted once again, not noticing Kate's awoken eyes staring at her.  
Waking up next to Dan was almost euphoric for Kate, something she dreamed of - coming true. She looked up at Dan again, older woman was obviously miles away. Kate laid still not wanting to alert her girlfriend to her consciousness. She couldn't hold back longer.   
" _What are you thinking about?_ " Kate inquired with a rather drowsy voice.   
Dan startled a bit, surprised by Kate's sudden voice but immediately relaxed due to crystal blue eyes.   
" _You_ "   
" _You're making me blush. But you got your *pissed off* face, so what are you really thinking about? And don't try to lie, for a great actress you're a shit liar_ " Kate giggled.  
" _Ah you caught me. Just things in general, Adam mostly. Of what he did and how I'm gonna run him over with my Harley_ " said Dan trying to pull serious face with laughter building up inside.  
" _Well I love the idea of you on that hot Harley, all in leather, going all Ephiny the Amazon Queen on Adam. It's not worth it babe_ " Kate had a dreamy look on her face. She was very young when Dan played in Xena, but remembering Ephiny now got her all hot and bothered.   
" _Alright, anything for you, but I will beat him up if I can_ " Dan winked at Kate " _Also, did you know that I still have Ephiny's outfit?_ ''  
" _Talking dirty to me so early in the morning?_ " Kate adjusted their positions, hovering over Dan " _Makes me wanna ravish you_ " said Kate, tongue dominating inside Dan's mouth.

It was 9AM when they finally got outta bed, all showered and dressed. A plan to get breakfast in a morning was still on, but after heavy make out they left hour later. They managed to get to a cafe and get their morning brunch, they found no excuses to touch one another and didn't give a damn who saw and what others thought of it. Kate herself managed to snap some selfies with Dan, all kissy faces and happy, uploading them into her Instagram, tagging Dan and and hastagging #CormenkoIsreal. Fuck Torri, fuck Adam, fuck all the haters! Dan was hers and she was Dan's and no asshole would come between them. They spent a great time at the cafe, laughing at some of the comments posted under the picture until Kate checked the clock - 11AM, it was time to head to work. They kissed before Kate ran out to her car and didn't meet again before she got home later that night.   
The evening was rather domestic for them which was fine until Dan suggested they should re-watch S4 of Wentworth and 'criticize' each other's acting and what they would've done differently. It ended with Kate trying to play Bea, all serious * **I need no one, keep away, especially you Allie, with your sexy figure and seductive eyes** * and Dan playing Allie * **Love me Bea, I'm cute and hot, you know you want me** * until they ended on the couch, heavily making out once again. Once they had settled down, Kate asked what time would Dan leave the next day.  
" _I have a flight at noon_ '' said Dan, spotting Kate's sadness building up in her eyes " _Aww bae don't be sad sweetie, it's only temporary. I'll visit and you can fly over to me. Either way our time apart will be brief. Also there's Skype_ " said Dan squeezing Kate's hands.  
" _I'd prefer to be with you all the time but you're right, it's temporary. Also I'm sure you got your own projects in line, meet and greets maybe and so on. Still sucks they kicked you off WW_ " Kate mused.   
" _Yeah it sucks but what are you gonna do? What's done is done_ " Dan was still raw about all Wentworth business and the fact she wasn't allowed to say anything about Bea's fate to fans, was killing her. She decided to change the topic to a more positive.   
" _You should definitely fly over to Sydney - you'd get acquainted with Ahi and I'll take you for a ride on my bike_ " Kate perked up immediately, moving to sit on Dan's lap suggestively.   
" _I like the sound of that. I'm still nervous about meeting Ahi. What if he hates me?_ "   
" _He won't, Kate. He is gonna love you, like I love you. You're funny, warm, beautiful, you both will get along famously. Don't worry about it, trust me_ " Dan reassured the blonde.

The rest of the evening they watched a few more episodes of Wentworth's S3, Kate getting overexcited about Dan's arms, making sure she still got the guns. Running her fingers around Dan's biceps she couldn't handle the heat building up down below.  
'' _I always wanted them arms just grab by my ass, lift me up and just charm me against the wall_ '' said Kate in most aroused tone, biting her bottom lip.  
After a night of passionate lovemaking Kate woke up to the sound of her alarm. Another day - another shoot. Before leaving for work, she leaned over, gently kissed Dan on forehead which held a promise of great things to come.


	8. Melbourne Event Pt1

Few days had passed, Kate and Dan talked almost daily either over the phone or Skype. They missed each other a lot, but work and other plans got in the way of meeting up. Dan was not able to fly to Melbourne yet nor could Kate to Sydney, it made them both rather frustrated. Dan was also rather vague about her "talk" with Adam and Kate was worried and intrigued at the same time - so there was a talk? What happened? How'd it end? These questions were constantly on her mind but knowing Dan, she'd tell her eventually, so Kate decided to not push the older woman on the matter. At least not now. Dan also told her that Ahi was excited about meeting her which only meant the boy had adjusted to the change, of Adam being gone, and it took some pressure off Kate's nerves. Meeting the kid was still worrying her.  
" _When do you think is the best time to meet him?_ " Kate asked.  
" _I suppose when you can fly over here? Or I could bring him over there, but the sooner the better. We'll have to see_ " Dan wasn't exactly sure herself at this point. Before Kate could reply, Dan continued.  
" _Oh did I tell you about the Meet and Greet with fans I'm gonna be doing in Melbourne at the start of September?_ "  
" _No you didn't you minx. Don't tell me you forgot? Age catching up to you?_ " Kate laughed, reveling at the chance at teasing Dan once again.  
" _Oh ha ha, very funny, but I did forget. I remember a certain hot blonde woman constantly distracting me, so I'm excused, my mind has been elsewhere_ " Dan shot back with a smirk.  
" _Of course, blame me_ " Kate continued laughing " _So when is it?_ "  
" _3rd of September_ "  
'' _Babe, that's next week! Drag me along aye, I've missed you like crazy_ " Kate was hyped.  
" _I've missed you more_ " Dan said sending air kisses via video chat, which in return Kate kissed the actual cam on screen. It was a moment of adorableness, but neither of them complained.  
" _The reason I am telling you is that I'd like for you to attend the Meet and Greet with me. If you want of course, you don't have to, but it would be fun_ " Dan rambled with a small blush on her cheeks.  
Last thing she wanted to do was make the blonde uncomfortable. Meeting the fans could become overwhelming, but she hoped Kate would say yes.  
" _I'd love to attend. Think of the surprise! Think of the fan service! Cormenko in public, in front of your lesbian fandom! This will be much more than just fun!_ " Kate had a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
" _I take it you love the idea?_ " Dan started laughing at Kate's enthusiasm.  
" _Yup!_ "  
" _Also, my lesbian fandom?_ "  
" _Well aren't they all lesbians and in love with you?_ " Kate continued teasing.  
" _There are straight people in the fandom too you know, also men!_ " Dan tried to explain.  
" _They're probably just single men or men who wish they were lesbians_ " Kate continued barely holding back the laughter.  
" _Oh alright already, I get your point. Lesbians or not, I love all my fans to bits_ " Dan smiled and the blonde was once again amazed by the woman on the other side of the screen " _But you should not worry, I love you most of all if I don't include my family_ " Dan winked at Kate.  
Kate almost teared up and let out a breath " _And I love you_ "

Rest of the conversation flown by fast, as did the days. Both of them were very excited for the Meet and Greet, but most of all - seeing each other once again. It had been only few weeks, but it was way too long to be apart.  
Finally the day of the event has came and Dan arrived at Melbourne early. Ahi was with his father for a couple of days, so Dan had some extra days with Kate and didn't have to rush back home. Since she missed Kate so much, she decided to arrive as early as she possibly could. Arriving at Kate's flat, she let herself in silently, thinking Kate might be asleep still, it was 6AM after all. She put her bags down, took off the boots and her leather jacket, walking towards the bedroom. Kate had been extremely excited and restless, she was up at 5AM, but lazied around in bed for almost an hour. She gazed at the clock, almost 6AM, dragged herself out of the bed, with a shower in mind.  
Dan entered the bedroom, but the bed was empty. She briefly wondered where Kate might be, but her question was answered when she heard the shower running. Dan got undressed and slipped in behind Kate, closing the glass door behind her. Kate was still oblivious to the person behind her, letting water run over her, relaxing. Dan moved closer and put her arms around Kate and whispered a rather seductive "Hi" into the blonde's ear, startling the younger woman.  
Kate immediately turned around in Dan's arms and crashed their lips together. Dan pushed her back against the shower wall, water cascading down over them both. They kissed deeply, pouring all their longing and pent up feelings and emotions into it. They eventually broke for air, both wet and not just because of the water.  
" _God I've missed you_ " Kate breathed out and caught Dan's lips with her own, resuming from where they left off.  
Dan ran her hand over Kate's ribs and breasts, tongues battling for dominance in which Kate let Dan win. Dan's hand traveled down Kate's body and thigh, Kate couldn't control her loud moans, hand gripping on Dan's hair, pulling her more closer. Dan certainly had no time to waste and hooked one of Kate's legs over her hip, grazing the blonde's sex. Kate was ready than ever, feeling Dan's two fingers gently entering deep.  
" _Fuuuck_ " Kate hissed with her nails dug into Dan's back. Dan thrust in deeper, Kate's back banging against the tiled wall, closed her eyes and didn't hold back on the sounds, letting Dan know just how much she is pleased.  
'' _Harder, baby, harder. And faster_ '' said Kate gasping for air '' _Ah fuck, Dan! Don't stop_ '' shoving her tongue inside Dan's mouth without any warning. She threw her hands around Dan's neck, tightly holding on to her shoulders, as the older woman thrust into her with 3 fingers, thumb teasing the clit. Kate gasped with each thrust and moaned with each flick, heart rate out of control. Dan picked up the faster pace, feeling Kate's upcoming explosion. The older woman curled her fingers and hit her sweet spot and it was just enough to make her cum in a massive wave of an orgasm, Kate's nails digging deeper and yelling out Dan's name loudly, both barely standing up.

" _Now that was a very nice surprise in this early morning. I love you_ "  
Dan's initial plan was to surprise Kate in the shower and then shower together. She certainly had no plans of fucking the blonde senseless, but seeing her perfect figure it activated something raw inside her and she just had to have Kate.  
" _Mmm_ " Dan hummed against Kate's lips " _You're very welcome and I love you too. I missed your lips against mine, it's been a struggle! I want you back at Sydney in my bed, every night and morning_ " said Dan pulling sad face '' _and in between_ '' both ending up laughing '' _How long left until filming is finished?_ ''  
'' _Until December at least_ " her hands slowly roaming older woman's breasts until Dan stopped her.  
" _Not here and not now, let's get washed up and see about *that* later, mm?_ "  
She didn't want to stop Kate, but her skin was pruning already from the excessive exposure to water. She planned to let Kate do to her whatever she wanted at the end of the day.  
20 minutes later Kate had settled down on the couch with a fresh cup of coffee and waiting for Dan to finish with an unexpected phone call earlier. She was a bit nervous about the meet and greet, knowing that there will be many fans together in one place - it was already overwhelming for her. She flicked through her Instagram, reading the comments under the picture she posted of them both at the cafe some time ago. It seemed most of the fandom thought that they just "acting" of being a couple. * **If they only knew or even saw the truth** * she thought to herself and not noticing Dan standing next to the couch, observing her.  
Dan sat next to Kate on the couch, wrapping arms around her, pulling the blonde close, kissing her temple. Kate immediately relaxed in her arms and settled against the older woman comfortably, placing her hand around Dan's shoulder, as with other scrolling through the phone.  
" _What's new on there?_ ''  
" _Most don't believe we're a couple, rather funny in their comment wise_ '' Kate smiled.  
Dan took Kate's phone, reading at some comments, little smile appearing from the corner of the mouth.  
" _Yeah read the same stuff on Twitter and under the picture I accidentally posted. Also, keep away from the place called L Chat_ " the older woman mused " _Please tell me you haven't gone to that place?_ ''  
" _Now now, it's a free world. We are all allowed our own opinion_ " Kate scoffed " _But I do agree, the place has its worst. Let's hope none of them attend to tonight's event aye_ "  
  
" _We can hope of course. If anyone insults you I'll go all bunta on them and...._ " Kate was feeling all fired up, yet, interrupted.  
" _Everything is gonna be fine! And your protective manner turns me on, so shut up and kiss me_ " Dan pulled Kate towards her by her shirt.  
As always they made out on the couch. Things heating up in matter of seconds, Kate's cheeky hand sliding under Dan's bra, cupping her breast till another phone call ruined the moment.  
'' _That fucking call_ '' Kate groaned against Dan's lips.  
" _Sorry, sorry! I'm sure it's Natalie again about the event_ '' Dan explained.  
Since Dan made no move to leave, Kate snuggled into her, arm around her, closing her eyes and just laying there while Dan was on the phone.  
Dan dropped the phone on the table next to the couch, pinching bridge of the nose, headache coming on. It was gonna be a packed and busy night. She was glad Kate agreed to come along, the blonde's presence to sooth her throughout the event.  
Everyone thought she was like fish in the water around the fans, but she was really nervous most times. Good acting skills paying off at times like this - appearing all confident. She eased up and nervousness eventually disappeared, but she definitely wasn't all chillaxed. Kate's presence would be calming for her and she loved the younger woman even more for that. She gazed at the blonde who was clearly dozed off, appreciating every second, just laying there, doing nothing. Dan checked the time, they still had long enough before they had to get ready, she just enjoyed the blonde's body against her, gently tracing fingers through Kate's soft, golden locks.

After an hour of slumber Kate opened her eyes. She grabbed her phone, opening to Dan's Instagram notification of a video posted 10 minutes ago. Dan was wearing her army patterned sweater and those impossibly tight leather pants, doing some silly dance moves, apparently warming up for tonight's night. Dan was really adorable and funny. She couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter while at that moment the door opened and Dan breezed in with a bag in her hands, pushing the door closed with her foot.  
" _Hey you're up_ " Dan smiled at the blonde.  
" _Yeah few minutes ago, sorry I dozed off, but someone exhausted my energy_ " said Kate with a questioning look.  
" _I got hungry. Once again your fridge didn't have much to offer, so I got some Chinese. Hope that's alright?_ " Dan explained while settling the bag on the table, dishing out the food.  
" _Yeah it's fine_ " Kate being thankful.   
Once they finished with their delicious meal, they started to get ready for the event. Kate got to straight Dan's hair, realizing she was planning on going full on 'lesbian mode' just to make fans go all nuts. Dan used her chance and made a Snapchat video of promoting real life Ballie and Kate's attendance in general. During the preparations they had a cheeky drink to loose some nervousness. Kate had a hard time restraining herself witnessing Dan's clothing choice. Her eyes bulged and jaw dropped on the floor - leather pants, a silky shirt, a vest, a tie, a jacket, the make-up, the everything!  
'' _I even don't know how I'm gonna handle myself around you looking so hot! Rawrr_ '' Kate grabbed on Dan's tie, pulling her for a full tongue kiss.

They hailed a cab and off they were, ready to have some fun. Once they arrived, playing up the girlfriends forte, fans of course thought they did it for them. Kate was rather enjoying the attention, kissing Dan in front of them, earning more screams and probably hundreds taken pictures. Few minutes later they settled inside the club, Kate seated on a couch, a fresh glass of beverage in front of her and Dan standing and greeting her fans all cheerful, warm, loving and positive towards them.  
Kate observed Dan discreetly, with adoration. God she loved that woman and she'd be damned if she'd ever let her go. Her thoughts were interrupted by people talking to her, few fans wanting selfies that she happily complied. While chatting to people, she kept one eye on Dan, realizing the older woman was already getting tipsy. She chuckled, but was happy Dan had a chance to let loose. Both of their lives were busy with work, family and other, and the time to actually have fun was really small. Kate herself didn't exactly hold back on the whiskey, but kept the flow steady.  
Dan called her over at one point, Kate happily and shyly approaching to her, glad being close to her lover. She briefly mention about the fans liking the kisses, hoping to get some from Dan, but the older woman was too busy to react to it. They, however, linked their pinky fingers imitating Ballie, melting the fandom hearts. Dan was feeling great - the vibe was excellent, people were friendly, positive and best of all, Kate was there. The blonde's presence really soothed her and she noticed Kate was watching her, glancing hungry stares at her, sending a shiver down her core. She shook her head, she's here for the fans, not for her own needs which was currently the want and need to ravish Kate. When she called Kate over to drive the fans crazy with Ballie moments, she heard her imply the fans liking the kisses. She got what the blonde was insinuating, but chose not to react to it. If she kissed Kate now, she'd not be able to stop. When she saw Kate leaving for toilet, she was tempted to excuse herself and follow, but she held her ground * **Calm yourself you horny teenager, there's plenty of time for that later** * Dan chastised herself.

Kate returned after 10 minutes, winking at the older woman and sitting back down, resuming a chatter with one of the Dj's while observing Dan at same time. Things progressed normally - fans flew by, selfies were taken, gifts were given, items signed. Kate did notice during the selfies that Dan let some fans be rather handsy with her, kiss her cheeks and vice versa. But she always noticed the little glint in Dan's eyes when their gazes met. Kate was scandalized and shocked, Dan was doing it on purpose! * **That little minx** * Kate thought. Dan was teasing her and it worked. Kate was jealous of all those people touching her woman, but she'll be damned if she showed it.  
Kate was aroused for sure, but she was not gonna give Dan the satisfaction. It was fine until she noticed of Dan letting one fan put her hand above Dan's ass. On that point Kate had had enough of it, she stood up and with a small motion of her head, indicated Dan to follow her and was off towards the restrooms. It had been a few hours and she really needed a little break. She told Natalie, who was the organizer of the event, that 20 minutes will be enough to get some fresh air. She casually followed Kate, assuming that the younger woman went into the restroom. Before she could reach it, someone pulled her aside rather roughly, into a dark room and slammed the door shut by slamming her against it.  
" _Oh you think you are very clever, don't you?_ " said Kate pulling herself against Dan's body, trapping her against the door, crystal blues turning into black, full of desire.  
" _I have no idea what you mean, but you have 17 minutes to explain it to me_ " Dan replied, biting lower lip.  
" _I only need 10_ " Kate gasped, roughly biting Dan's pulsing neck, fingers working on leather pants zipper.


	9. Melbourne Event Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. I was so busy this week, didn't have time to post the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

Kate wanted more than 10 minutes, but she had to be fast. The older woman was on her break and the idea of not touching Dan right this moment was a torture. Both women tasting each other lips, Kate pulled Dan off the door and into the darkness of the room.  
" _In where the hell did you drag me into?'_ '' Dan asked in between kisses, removing Kate's leather jacket off her shoulders. Kate smiled against Dan's lips, smirking in a way.  
" _Cleaning staff room as I gathered. Only the best for you. I couldn't possibly do this at the toilets_ "  
Wasting no time, she unbuttoned Dan's vest and loosened the tie. Her lips attached on Dan's neck, slightly marking her territory, hands going under the shirt, wildly roaming Dan's body, nails dragging a slow scratch on Dan's hips. The sounds coming out of Dan's mouth drove Kate wild with want. She pinned Dan against the wall. She pushed her bra up, getting access to those perfect mounds, lips closed around, tongue circling the nipple, making Dan gasp in pleasure. She was so aroused, so wet and so wanted Kate's fingers deep inside her, she was getting frustrated, she was ready to explode in matter of seconds. She raspy gasped feeling Kate's teeth gently biting around the breasts, even felt the younger woman fumbling with the button of her pants. Dan pushed Kate's hand away and unzipped it herself. That very moment the blonde pushed the leather pants down to her ankles, Dan let loose a small yelp which Kate caught with her lips and silenced with a breathtaking kiss. The blonde positioned herself parting Dan's thighs just enough to leave plenty of access for her hand, now trailing closer to the older woman's overheated core.

Kate was drawing small circles on Dan's inner thighs making the other woman squirm and sending bombs of heat down her core. Dan wasn't really able to keep quiet, but tried not to aware anyone passing the room. Kate's ministrations and teasing drew delicious sounds out of her - moaning, gasping, panting, she needed release.  
" _Time will run out_ " Dan panted " _Please... just stop with the teasing and fuck me already_ "  
'' _Oh baby, only if you knew what I'm about to do to you now'_ ' Kate threw cheeky grin, slowly removing Dan's underwear. Kate went down together with the underwear, spreading Dan's legs wider for the juicy access she was hungrily craving for. She licked a long trail from opening to theclit, repeating again just slower while looking up at her favorite woman, pupils darken with desire. Kate didn't waste any more time and she went for it hard. Tongue circling around the clit, 2 fingers deep inside her picking up an fast pace. Dan herself was losing control, holding on tight in between younger woman's golden locks, eyes shut, leaning her head backwards. Jerking while with hand covering her mouth from loud cries. Dan was surprised coming undone just under few minutes, wave of orgasm exploding in Kate's mouth. Catching her breath Dan inquired what the time was. She wanted to know if they had time to cuddle before she had to reappear in front of the fans. Kate, ever the prepared one, pulled her phone out of her pants back-pocket, looked at the time and told they had another six minutes. Dan pushed herself off the wall, pulling Kate against her, lips attached for full tongue kiss. Once they parted, Dan started sorting herself out.  
" _How do I look?_ " Dan asked.  
" _Totally and thoroughly fucked_ " Kate whispered in Dan's ear, having a cheeky nibble of the corner of her perfect jawline.  
" _Well in that case I need to look less fucked. Some lesbians out there will see and smell it from miles away_ " Dan said while chuckling.  
Kate moved closer to Dan to fix her hair, and before fixing up her tie, she pulled it, closing the gap between them.  
'' _I always wanted to do that_ '' Kate grined, lips clashed once again before returning to the fandom. Dan had to leave first, the less suspicion the better. Before she left the room, Dan looked at Kate and whispered *I love you* before shutting the door behind. Kate couldn't help herself than smiling ear to ear.  
  
Dan was still going strong with the fans. Kate was amazed by the energy of the other woman. Herself was rather beat and she only chatted to a few of her fans in meantime. The blonde checked the time, was almost 3:30AM. She decided it was time for her to take off. Kate went over to Dan through the wave of women and told her she was gonna hit home. Dan sobered up immediately and pulled Kate back to the entrance where she originally greeted all the fans. Before Dan could actually ask her why she wanted to leave, Kate beat her to it, explaining fast that she was tired and needed some good rest.  
" _Aww don't worry babe_ " Kate said silently enough for only Dan to hear, fans were taking pics of them as they spoke.  
" _I'm okay really, just tired. You finish up here and come home to me. I'll be waiting in a warm bed, ready to cuddle and snuggle_ " she winked, with her arms around the older woman's shoulders.  
Dan covered her mouth with her hand and gave a shaky breath, she didn't want Kate to leave yet and hoped to get a dance or two with her, but she understood. Dan pulled Kate in for a big hug which the blonde welcomed openly.  
" _I'm already missing you_ " Dan said into Kate's ear and let her leave, Kate waving a goodbye to everyone. Kate caught a taxi and was off home, her mind on Dan all the time. When she finally got home, she took a fast shower and hit the sack, immediately dozing off not realizing how tired she really was. Dan continued with the event, deciding to party as much as she could, yet stay polite. She had not forgotten that everyone was filming what she was doing and taking pictures of her every move, so she had to be somewhat careful, yet also be just herself. The club was packed but the feeling was great. At 4AM Dan finally took herself off home, saying farewell to everyone.  
'' _Are you sure you're gonna be okay?_ '' Natalie asked.  
'' _Yes hun, I'll be alright, don't worry. Was pleasure meeting you, hopefully we can do same some night again_ '' Dan smiled, pulling for a big hug before getting into the taxi.  
Once she arrived back, she stumbled into Kate's flat, tripping over some shoes, almost falling face first to the ground. Chuckling to herself she flopped down on the couch and fished her phone out. She took a fast selfie, trying to look presentable and thanked everyone on Instagram for attending to the event and making the night feel special. Dropping the phone on the table, she was really feeling the alcohol hitting her hard.  
'' _I'm soooo gonna regret it tomorrow_ '' Dan whispered to herself. She pulled up from the couch, unsteady on her feet and aimed for the bedroom. She reached her goal eventually and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was so spent she only managed to peel her pants, vest and tie off, leaving half opened shirt on, gently slipping under the covers moving closer to the other body in the bed, putting her arm over Kate's hip. Kate had been asleep, but she heard the door and heard Dan stumbling in, she was happy that Dan was home safe & sound and waited patiently for the other woman to crawl under the layers. When Dan's arm slid over her hip, Kate turned around, facing the love of her life and both smiled. The blonde caressed Dan's face lovingly giving her a small kiss on the lips.  
" _Did you have a good time after I left?_ " Kate asked rhetorically.  
" _It was good, not complaining_ " Dan replied with a bit slurred words, eyes closing slowly.  
She chuckled, Dan was hammered! Kate pulled her closer to her own body, wrapping her arms around while kissing her forehead. Dan was already fast asleep, but unconsciously nuzzled into Kate's embrace.

Next morning Kate gazed at the clock, 8.43AM. Feeling wide awake she decided to get up. Checked on Dan - very dead to the world right beside her. Kate giggled witnessing something special - Dan was laying on her stomach, arms under the pillow, from half to fully unbuttoned shirt tangled around her body revealing her bare skin, half covered.  
'' _Oh baby. What an pleasant view to wake up to_ '' Kate whispered. To her Dan was the most gorgeous woman ever, her walking divine. An Goddess. She used her chance to take a few cheeky pictures of Dan and tease her later how adorably cute she looked. She kissed her shoulder, taking in the older woman's scent. Kate knew Dan drank a lot last night, and she knew she's gonna wake up with bitching headache. Being the most wonderful girlfriend in the world, she took bottle of cold water from the fridge and a few painkillers, placing them both on Dan's bedside counter. Kate smiled, her heart fluttering every time she lays eyes up and down on the older blonde. She headed back to the kitchen to make herself small breakfast. Once digging into her plate, she took her phone and scrolled through the social media, just to see what Dan was up to that night when she left. Kate had been right about how many pictures were taken just of two of them. She couldn't help herself than laugh quietly at the fandom comments.  
* **Fan service, nothing's really going on with them** *  
* **I smell secret wedding** *  
* **Can someone please write an short Ballie wise fanfic of this night?** *  
There were some pictures and videos making Kate feel a bit, conflicted. She re-watched the video where Dan was kissing Dj Lilly a couple of times until she'd had enough and put the phone down. Instead of jumping into silly conclusions and making idiotic assumptions, she'd wait until Dan wakes up and ask about it from the culprit. She trusts Dan and she knows she would never cheat on her, even though Adam's words echoed in the back of her mind. She refused to believe it - surely it was just for fun, for the fans and also alcohol had a big part in it. Kate also blamed herself for leaving Dan there, she started to feel the regret, she could've just stayed there for 30 more minutes and they could've gone home together. She loved Dan too much to let some meaningless kiss or two and other stuff ruin what they had.

Kate was deep in thought when her phone started ringing. Torri's name was flashing on the screen and Kate felt pissed off immediately. She really didn't want to talk to her, but decided to answer and at least hear what she had to say.  
" _Torri_ " Kate went with a polite and diplomatic response.  
" _Oh hey Kate. Wasn't sure if you were gonna pick up after what had happened between us_ " Torri started.  
" _You mean after you hit me or after you tried to attack Dan?_ " Kate was angry.  
Torri sighed, Kate started feeling irritated.  
" _Fair enough. I'm sorry ok? I overreacted and acted immaturely_ "  
" _I doubt you called to apologize for acting like an ass, so what do you want?_ " Kate had no time for insincere apologies and wished Torri would just get to the damn point.  
" _So are you still together with her?_ "  
" _That's a presumptuous question and surely none of your business, but yes we are still together_ "  
" _I was right Kate! She doesn't love you the same way and is using you for quick shags_ "  
Kate stayed calm and quiet.  
" _I saw the videos of her dry-humping that DJ at the event yesterday. Don't get me wrong, for an old woman, she's got some great taste in women, but to do that to you? I won't blame you if you'd wanna break it off with her_ " Torri was satisfied with herself.  
Kate was silent for a few more seconds until finally replied.  
" _That's why you called? To insult the woman I love? You really got nerve!_ " Kate gave a small laugh " _I will not break it off with Dan over something she did while having fun. So she kissed the DJ, so what? If you think I feel jealousy or anger over it, you're wrong, I'm cool with it. I gave kisses to the women who attended the TM event and you had no issues with that - you even encouraged it, remember? But I guess it was fine right? They were donating money after all. If you think I will dump Dan over something so silly, you're way off. I love her, she loves me and if anything we are much more in love after yesterday_ " Kate paused, she was fuming.  
" _Kate, I'm...._ " Torri tried.  
" _No, stop. We are over for good and for a reason, get it through your thick head. Even if I wasn't with Dan, I'd never come back to you. Stop calling me, stop texting me, lose my number. If you call or text me again, I will change my number_ " Kate hang up.

After a chat with Torri, Kate shook her head and decided to check on Dan again. Once entered the room, the pills on bedside counter were gone and water bottle half empty. Most importantly - Dan was laying on her back, arm above her head, and the unbuttoned shirt gave sweet satisfaction to Kate's eyes. * **Sleeping beauty deja vu** * Kate thought to herself staring at that toned body while licking her lips slowly.  
" _I will always love you, no matter what. Sorry I doubted you_ " she whispered into the room before closing the door behind.  
Dan finally returned to the land of the living and groaned loudly. She opened her eyes and it was too bright. * **Stupid sun** * she thought. It was 11.10AM and it was definitely time to rise and shine. Naturally, Dan decided to try and rise, but she refused to shine. She had hungover, no point in hiding nor denying and she felt like crap. Her head was banging, body felt heavy but lucky for her, she didn't feel sick nor the need to hug the toilet. Her arm slid over to where Kate was supposed to be, but she didn't expect the blonde to still be in bed at that time. Dan missed Kate's presence, especially her body warmth and touch. She slowly got into a sitting position when she realize she was half naked. * **Well, at least something for Kate to look at** * Dan giggled. Noticing her own clothes lying on the floor the previous night came back to her, remembering every second of it til that moment she remembered kissing Lilly at the Dj booth. Dan felt 100% sure she was in trouble with her girlfriend.  
'' _Ahh shit!_ ' the older woman cursed at herself.  
She got up from the bed, not bothering of getting properly dressed, opened the door, looking for Kate - the flat seemed empty. She just wanted to know where Kate was, she started to feel a bit worried. She dialed her number, a phone started ringing somewhere in the flat. Dan followed the sound - Kate's phone was on the couch. Where ever the younger blonde had gone to, she left her phone behind. Dan scoffed and was confused, but decided not to over-worry. The older blonde just decided to get herself into the shower, knowing that Kate will return soon. After a good wash, she changed into comfy clothes and made a cup of coffee. She was leaning on a kitchen counter, scrolling through 20 notifications from Instagram. Dan started to feel too worried after all, it was 2PM and no sign of Kate yet until she heard the keys turn and Kate entering the flat with 2 big bags full of groceries. Relief washed over Dan as she walked towards Kate who was busy setting the bags down and hadn't even noticed the older woman was actually up and about.  
  
The moment Kate turned around, Dan pulled her into a hug, surprising the blonde. Kate naturally reciprocated the hug, having missed Dan like crazy.  
" _Heyyy spunky! You're up finally_ " Kate said with happiness vibrating in her voice. Dan still had Kate in a hug, face buried in her hair.  
" _Yeah for a few hours now. I got worried when I didn't find you_ " the older woman confessed.  
They parted and Kate searched for Dan's eyes.  
" _Why were you worried? I just went to the store. Something you like to say *the fridge didn't have anything to offer*_ ''  
Dan blushed, realizing how silly she had been previously and was feeling embarrassed. Kate noticed the change on her lover's face.  
" _Aw babe, I'm sorry you got worried. You were out cold when I left and didn't think you'd be up when I returned. I'll leave a note next time_ '' Kate giggled '' _You're so cute_ " said Kate before giving a little peck on Dan's nose.  
" _It's ok, don't worry about it. I was a bit out of it when I woke up so when I didn't find you, got worried_ '' Dan pulled Kate against her own body " _You're here now. And now I can do this_ " Dan grabbed by the back of Kate's neck, pulling for a full, slow and heated tongue kiss.  
She deepened the kiss, pushing and trapping Kate against the door. Kate had no objections to sex against this same door and she really wanted too, but now was really not the right time. Dan didn't look like she was really up for it, still hungover and it showed on the older woman's face.  
" _How about we move the bags to the kitchen and perhaps get a small bite to eat?_ " Kate offered. Dan nodded, rubbing the bridge of the nose, headache still hanging.  
" _I'll never drink again!_ " the older woman groaned, witnessing the blonde's attempt not to laugh.  
" _Yeah that's what we always say when we suffer from hangover, yet we still do it again and again..._ '' Kate paused '' _...and again_ '' she laughed '' _You'll be fine in no time_ "

Some time later, after putting groceries away and forcing to feed Dan like an stubborn child, they were finally settled down on a couch to watch some TV. Dan was still feeling the effects of the hangover, Kate noticed her struggle so she pulled Dan closer to herself. Older woman was trying to massage her head to ease the pain a little. It seemed to help, but the sounds Dan was making were any indication. She took Kate's hand into her own and brought her fingers to her lips, kissing them one by one. The blonde was speechless, but she loved the feeling.  
" _I'm sorry_ " Dan started while looking at the blue crystals.  
" _Why are you sorry?_ "  
Dan brought Kate's hand against her own face, resting her cheek in the blonde's palm.  
" _For kissing the DJ and doing other things_ "  
Kate stayed silent, thumb stroking Dan's jawline with no intentions to stop.    
" _It meant nothing. I don't know why I did it to be honest_ " Dan confessed.  
" _It's okay_ " the younger woman finally spoke back.  
" _It's not Kate, and I want you to know that it's fine for you to be angry at me_ " Dan explained.

She had been silly and drunk and such things shouldn't happen. This was a relationship she didn't want to end, ever. Kate let out a breath and brought Dan closer.  
" _I will admit, I was jealous when I saw the videos and pictures. Maybe a bit angry too, but it really is fine. Listen, you were drunk, the mood was good and what is a kiss or two with a woman who was obviously a replacement for me, since I left early?_ " Kate smirked bringing humor to the whole thing. Dan punched her arm playfully.  
" _So I'm forgiven?_ "  
" _Of course you are. I could never stay angry at you, no matter what, I love you_ " Kate kissed her gently.  
" _I love you too. Always! Never doubt that please_ "  
Now that they had gotten the elephant out of the room, they settled back on the couch, talking about general things while flicking through TV channels. Kate had one more thing she wanted to ask Dan, she really didn't want to push the older woman, but she was terribly intrigued to know.  
" _You never did tell me about your talk with Adam. How'd that go?_ "


	10. I'm Your Property

" _It's okay, you can tell me_ '' the younger woman reassured her lover.   
A thought about Adam made Dan irritated, but it was about time to let Kate know.  
" _Well..._ " Dan started " _..he was still there when I returned home. He hadn't moved out, which I unexpected to be honest_ " she paused.  
" _Go on..._ " Kate encouraged.  
" _He was sitting in the living room, looking all smug and asked me if I've dumped you and I quote him 'my young blonde whore' and will I come back to him, back to normal as it was_ "   
Kate pulled the older woman closer, letting her to continue.  
" _I gave him a piece of my mind, about everything. What he said to you, about us in general, about boundaries and last but not least that me and him were over and that he should move on. In the most polite and civilized way I could possibly muster_ " Dan smiled with a somewhat evil glint in her eyes.   
Kate assumed that the conversation between Adam and her beloved one hasn't been all polite and quiet.  
" _Long story short, he did not move out for a few days. He tried to find excuses why I should leave you, why he was better and the last bit really angered me of him explaining that Ahi needed a father figure in his life, not two dykes_ '' Dan fell silent for a moment.   
Kate softly ran her fingers through older woman's golden locks, settling her hand firmly at the back of her neck, with a thumb gently stroking the skin.  
" _Dickhead. He needs some bread shoved up his arse_ " said Kate, making Dan giggle.   
Dan stood up and sat on Kate's lap, placing her lips against hers for a searing kiss. Breaking away Dan continued.  
" _Anyhow, Ahi was home by then, so for a few days we tried not to argue in front of him. Pana came to Sydney for couple days, and decided to take Ahi for a day trip the other day. He sort of got involved in this messy situation as well_ ''

Kate stayed silent, she was very intrigued what happened.  
" _He came for Ahi and he noticed the tension between me and Adam so he naturally asked about it and I told him, everything. I had nothing to hide or stay muted. Told him that I broke up with Adam or tried to at least and that he hadn't moved out as he had promised. I am not sure what Pana said him, but they went to another room and once they came out, Adam declared he'd move out by next day and apologized for being an ass_ "   
" _Wow_ " said Kate surprisingly " _I wonder what he did or said, did you asked him?_ "   
" _Nope, didn't wanna know, he got rid of Adam for me. For us, and I was just thankful enough. He did tell me he always thought I'd end up with you and told me I was an idiot for not realizing it myself sooner_ "   
" _Ooh, was Pana a Cormenko shipper?_ " Kate laughed. She was glad that the issue got finally resolved itself without any physical violence, instantly getting tensed up from remembering how Torri had reacted.  
" _Yeah suppose he was. Well the bad thing was that Ahi witnessed it all and was confused why Adam was leaving. Pana said he'd take care of him, and when my little chipmunk was back I told him all about us. And don't worry, it took him a while to get used to the change, but what really melted my heart was that he's keeping asking when he's going to meet you_ "   
Kate cupped Dan's face, going for a deep kiss. Once they broke off for air, Dan was expecting some other reaction from her beautiful girl, but seen only a shining smile, assuming that she was happy, everything seemed to fall into place for them. It was too good to be true.

" _You know, I was actually worried about you when you left for Sydney and what would happen with Adam. I am so relieved it turned out all okay in the end_ " Kate met Dan's eyes fully and gave a blinding smile. They kissed, Kate took an opportunity to lift Dan up and change the positions, now with Kate being on Dan's lap. * **Real smooth Jenko** * Dan thought to herself.   
" _So..._ " the younger woman started " _...you're 100% mine now?_ "   
" _Yeeeees_ " Dan replied breathlessly.   
" _No secret boyfriends or girlfriends I need to be wary of?_ " Kate tried to humor.   
" _Nope. I've told them all I'm your property, so I've broken up with everyone_ '' both ended up laughing.  
" _Well except your fandom, they're sort of dating you. Fuck, I got such competition_ " Dan dramatically rolled her eyes.  
" _Same with your own fandom, I need to compete with them. Gonna be tough, not sure if I can keep up with all of them young girls who wanna take you out for a fancy dinner and charm your pants off_ " Kate mused with a smirk.  
" _Oh shush you, I got eyes only for you, sod them others_ " Kate pulled Dan in for yet another deep kiss, sliding her hands under the older woman's loose T-shirt.   
When Dan felt Kate's hand on her breast, the goal was clear. She brushed her fingers against Kate's heated core, the blonde shivered in pleasure and a guttural moan escaped her throat, encouraging the older woman to continue. She had no intention of stopping. Dan moved her mouth to Kate's neck, hands on breasts, pinching the nipples tenderly.  
" _Ahh fuck, Dan.._ '' Kate cried out, lightly scratching Dan's back neck.  
" _Take it off_ " Dan commanded between kisses and the younger woman complied. Standing up she took her T-shirt off, took Dan's hand, placing it on her tight jean's zipper. Dan grabbed by the waistline, pulling blonde's toned stomach against her lips. Kissing every inch of her perfect skin while slowly unzipping the jeans. Pulling them down along with the underwear, she roamed her hands upwards Kate's legs, ass and thighs, lips still violating around her hips. She pulled the blonde more closer, slamming her down on the couch, claiming the full dominance.

She finally slid her hand where the younger woman wanted it the most. She was dripping wet, feeling Dan's fingers slowly going through the folds. Kate had her eyes shut and head thrown back, the pleasure was too much for her to handle. She grabbed the older woman's shoulders trying to push closer, indicating that she wanted Dan inside her. Kate was panting, heart racing and she gasped when Dan grazed over her swollen clit. Her breathing was erratic from Dan's movements, Kate was pretty much ready to explode til she finally felt Dan's fingers go deep inside her.   
'' _Yesss.._ '' Kate hissed into older woman's mouth '' _I need you now baby, please_ "   
It was enough for Dan to know what her lover wanted, how to fill her wonderfully. Her thumb applied constant pressure on blonde's clit, adding extra pleasure. She picked up the pace when she felt Kate was close to coming. Dan suddenly stopped pumping, Kate was nearly at her protest til she realized what that cheeky minx is going to do next. Dan kept her fingers still deep inside Kate, curling them slowly. Wet kisses trailing down Kate's body. She looked at Kate, eyes filled with hungry desire, smiling ear to ear, reaching to what she has been craving for.  
  
After two waves of orgasm, both women slumped back against the couches cushions.  
" _You look spent_ '' said Dan all smirking.   
" _Well, I was absolutely, totally and thoroughly fucked. Can't feel my lower body. That's how good this was_ '' said Kate in most aroused tone Dan ever heard.  
" _Have I told you lately how much I love and adore you? I'm so head over heels in love with you_ " Kate gushed while caressed Dan's face with a bright smile.   
Dan covered Kate's hand with her own, lips lingering and looked into Kate's icy blue eyes, moving closer to the younger woman, smiling.   
" _I'm blindingly and deafeningly in love with you too_ "  
Once they both got dressed and outta couch, Dan asked if Kate was gonna be able to visit Sydney next weekend, making the younger woman a bit nervous. Kate had never been to Dan's place and she was scared shitless about meeting Ahi, but she agreed to visit in two weeks time. Rest of the day rolled on normally for them and ended rather early with them both in bed, filling each other with cuddles, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber in matter of minutes.


	11. Trip To Sydney

Two weeks passed quick and before she knew it, Kate was boarding the plane and on her way to Sydney. She was very agitated, the plan finally coming together and pieces starting to fall into place. She could shake the idea out off her head that she's finally gonna meet the little boy for the first time. Work between them was so hectic, they didn't get much chance to Skype or talk over the phone. Dan told her over and over that Ahi would love her and there was nothing to be worried about. The thoughts of the older woman, her soft lips, gentle touch, deep brown orbs lazed Kate's nervousness in matter of seconds.  
A week before, Kate's mum had finally found out about their relationship. She was gonna tell her family at one point, but her mum had called her and asked her straight out if she was in a relationship with Dan. Was she gonna lie? Of course not. Kate wondered how her mum found out and of course it was Torri who unfolded the truth. It angered Kate to no end that her ex-girlfriend was still trying to wreak havoc in her life. Luckily, her mum had been over the moon by the news and confessed she never liked Torri in the first place and was just supporting her decision.   
'' _I'll always support you no matter the choices you make_ '' were her mum's words and it really warmed the blonde's heart. Her mum was so excited and happy she couldn't stop demanding for Kate to bring Dan over for a visit so they could meet properly. Kate was relieved her mum knew what has been going on, it naturally meant the rest of her family did as well and they seemed fine with it - a stone off Kate's heart.  
Once Kate landed her nerves came back and massively. Dan was gonna pick her up and was probably already waiting for her, but Kate just took a minute to compose herlsef. She had no luggage, except her favotire duffel bag with clothing and accessories inside, and a small gift bag for the little Ahi. She had asked Dan what Ahi liked and it seems toy trucks were his favorite and luckily finding a remote controlled monster truck, she hoped the little boy would like it. Once she was finally in self-possession, she made her way through the airport and towards the exit.

Dan had been waiting in at the airport parking lot for a good thirty minutes. She sat in the car, door open, one leg dangling out, sunglasses on and waited for Kate patiently. She was rather nervous herself. While she was sure Ahi would love the blonde she was still a bit tense about it. True, her son had taken to the change rather easily, with Adam leaving, the news about 'Mommy's new special friend', the adjustment period, but it wasn't that long until the boy had actually asked when Kate would come and visit. Bright boy. Of course Pana had helped and she was grateful he was so supportive of this change. Dan put on some oldie rock, one of her favorites AC/DC and chilled in the car.   
Kate finally got out of the airport, through the horde of people and took a big breath of air in, looking around for Dan. She did not expect what she saw. Dan was lounging in a car, wearing a white tank top, biker sunglasses, hair loose. Kate was standing in the front of the car park, all aroused. She slowly made her way towards Dan. Dan noticed Kate approaching, got out of the car with nothing else than a big smile on her face. Kate picked up the pace and literally started running towards Dan, dropping her bags near the car and jumped into Dan's arms, lips clashing together, catching the older woman off-guard. Dan stayed steady on her feet, keeping Kate up, the younger woman's legs wrapped around her hips and reciprocated into the kiss.  
" _I missed you like crazy_ " Kate sighed in between the kisses.  
" _I missed you more than you know, but you're finally here. Excited?_ "  
" _Very!_ ''  
They were in each other's arms, enjoying every second of it until Dan finally stepped back, opening the car door for Kate. Once she sat down, Dan took her bags, placing them the boot. Finally seated herself, they took off home. Their home soon to be.

Fifteen minutes passed by, Dan kept glancing at Kate and smiling, which made the younger woman blush like a teenager.   
" _Are you hungry?_ " Dan suddenly asked, pulling the blonde out of the daze.  
" _Yeah, I am actually. If I don't get something to munch my stomach will start serenading!_ " the blonde giggled.   
" _Alright, I'll get you a Happy Meal then_ " Dan laughed witnessing Kate's *WTF* expression " _I'm only joking! I'll take you for a proper meal. Ahi is with Pana at the moment and will be back later in afternoon, so we have time to ourselves_ '' the older woman squeezed Kate's knee gently for reassurance.   
It was a very warm day and Kate felt hot. Once removed the leather jacket, she had a strapless blue top on and white skinny Denim jeans. It gave Dan quite a view of her body, and she smirked when she noticed Dan checking her out.   
" _Like what you see?_ " the younger woman asked.   
" _Very much so_ " Dan licked her lips, she grabbed Kate's hand and pulled the blonde against her own body, giving her a quick sloppy kiss.  
They strolled into the small cafe, holding hands and laughing.   
" _I want the biggest cheeseburger, huge fries and and and a gigantic Pepsi_ " Kate gushed, mouth clearly watering. Dan laughed at the blonde's eagerness.   
" _Anything for you_ " Dan replied rasply and kissed Kate's cheek, making the blonde blush like no other " _Go find us a seat, I'll order and join you_ "   
Dan came back with a large tray of food and sat down opposite Kate. The blonde immediately grabbed the older woman's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it lovingly.   
" _I'm glad you're here_ "   
" _I'm glad to be here. I've missed you so much_ " Kate replied with a dreamy smile. Dan leaned over the table and pecked Kate's lips.  
When the waitress cleared her throat they both broke apart, redden furiously and Kate mumbling a 'sorry'. She put the food down in front of them and told them to enjoy. The waitress smiled at them, thinking the older woman kissing her girlfriend was really adorable, they seemed very in love.  
" _Not funny Dan, it was embarrassing to be caught like that!_ " Kate pouted.   
" _It's fiiiiiine_ " Dan managed while laughing " _But your face when she caught us_ " still laughing '' _It was priceless!_ "   
Kate playfully threw a chip at Dan, landing on her tray. She picked it up, she knew Kate was staring and without looking back at her she ate the chip while moaning seductively *Mmm tasty* on purpose, giving the blonde a new rush of heat down below.

Once they were both done, they continued with their ride back home.   
" _It's not long now, another fifteen minutes or so, if traffic stays light_ " said Dan.  
Kate was actually excited and not so worried anymore. Dan always made her feel better, no matter what the problem, even before they even had their first kiss. Dan always soothed her, made her feel safe. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence, until Dan pulled up in front of an ordinary looking twelve story building. Kate unclasped the safety belt and was ready to get out, but Dan stopped her.  
'' _Wait, I'll park in the underground parking lot_ ''  
Once finally parked, the older woman grabbed Kate's bags before the blonde had a chance, throwing the duffel bag over her right shoulder. Kate made a move to take them from Dan.   
'' _It's ok, I got it_ ” said Dan throwing her stubborn expression.  
Dan was a real gentlewoman, carrying her bags, opening doors and so on – treating her like a lady. It was very refreshing for the blonde. As the elevator took them up, Kate laced her fingers with Dan's and moved closer. She turned her head and gave a kiss on Dan's cheek which made the other woman turn her head and catch Kate's lips into a short, yet breathtaking kiss. The hurriedly parted when the elevator beeped and the doors opened. Dan took the lead and pulled Kate out of the elevator and towards the door of the flat. She unlocked and opened the door and motioned for Kate to step inside, which the younger woman did eagerly with Dan following behind. Kate stood there like a guest not entirely sure what to do or say. Dan laughed at Kate's adorableness.   
“ _Make yourself at home sweetie_ '' said Dan '' _I'll give the grand tour in a moment, just need to squeeze the lemon!_ ''  
Kate took off her flats and moved into the living room. Flat itself wasn't huge, but was cozy and modern. She noticed pictures of Ahi and Dan, even some with Pana and Adam on the shelves. Kate's face softened and she hoped to be on that shelf soon enough as part of this family. That's what Kate wanted, to be a part of Dan's life entirely. Before Kate could move further, Dan came back with a smile on her face. She took the blonde's hand into hers pulling her closer, softly placing a kiss on her cheek. '' _Did you take a snoop around already?_ '' Dan asked with curiosity.   
She wanted Kate to feel like at home, like she belongs here. She was going to move in soon in anyway and wanted for the blonde to feel comfortable.   
'' _Yeah I did_ '' Kate replied with a goofy smile '' _Loving the interior so far_ ''  
'' _I bet you do. Come, let me show you the rest of the place_ '' Dan pulled Kate toward the kitchen and then to the long hallway with doors on each side. She showed where the bathroom is and right next to it was Ahi's room which was full of books and toys. Right across from Ahi's, there was an unused room, to which the older woman referred to as a guest room for visiting family or friends. Last but not least was Dan's bedroom which was larger than other rooms. Kate took a good scan - king size bed in the middle, natural oak themed bedroom furniture, large Bondi Beach canvas above the bed. Turning around there was a 46inch plasma TV on the wall, down below some exotic plants that kept the room smell fresh. Dan stood behind Kate, throwing her arms around the blonde's waist, placing her chin on her shoulders. Kate leaned backwards against Dan, enjoying the close contact.   
'' _It's not much, but it's home after all_ '' Dan whispered into Kate's ear '' _And it's also all yours if you still want it_ '' the older woman kissed the blonde's neck fondly.  
Kate closed her eyes the moment Dan's lips connected with her neck, a small gasp escaping her mouth, feeling Dan's tongue and warm breath against the skin. She pulled Dan's arms tighter around herself reveling in the feeling and turned around in her arms, laced her own arms around Dan's neck, pulling them closer together.  
'' _Yes, I still want it_ '' Kate replied, awarding with gentle yet electrifying kiss.  
'' _I'm glad. I admit, I was worried that you might change your mind about moving in_ '' Dan tried to explain but got interrupted.  
'' _I'd never change my mind. You offered me something I dreamed about before – a life with you. I'd be a total moron to change my mind or even say no_ ''

That day when Dan offered to move in, Kate was on cloud nine. It was the same with Dan, but she was so worried and nervous that the blonde might say no, but she hadn't. Even now when Kate was here, she had doubted her.  
'' _I'm sorry for my silly fears''_  the older woman whispered. Kate just pecked her lips again for reassurance, making Dan smile even brighter.  
'' _After Adam moved out, I cleared space for you in the closet and drawers_ ”  
'' _I'll make sure to fill the spaces up then as soon as possible_ ” Kate said in excitement.  
'' _I especially like the bed. Looks alike to mine and comfortable_ “ Dan laughed at Kate's not so subtle suggestion.  
“ _Care to try it out then?_ “ Dan offered seductively, running her hands down, squeezing Kate's ass.  
Dan lifted Kate up, knowing how much she loves it, took and lowered her onto bed, claiming the full dominance. Kate's hands were roaming under Dan's top, cupping her breast over the bra, making her lover moan into her mouth. She lifted herself, Dan's top and bra upwards, wanting to feel her bare skin, lips paying attention against her neck and moving it downwards to the right nipple, gently sucking and nibbling it. The noises Dan was making were making Kate impossibly wet. She slid her hand down Dan's body, unbuttoning the jeans. Once fully opened, she couldn't resist any longer and slid her hand inside, cupping her lover's wet core. She pressed hardly on Dan's clit, circling around through the soaked panties, making older woman gasp heavily and jerking along with the rhythm. Both lips crashed for a full tongue kiss. Slamming the younger woman down and reclaiming the dominance, Dan ran her hand slowly from Kate's breast onto the neck, giving a tight hold.  
'' _Going all rough on me?_ '' Kate growled from amusement she experiencing. She grabbed by Dan's back neck, bringing her face-to-face while catching and biting on Dan's lower lip ' _Mmm I kinda loving it_ '' Kate gasped rasply against Dan's mouth.  
Kate was ready to remove Dan's jeans and ravish her right there till they heard the outside door closing loud.  
'' _Dan, I see the bags and I hope you're decent!_ ''  
" _Fuck!_ " Dan cursed " _It's Pana, he's early_ "   
Kate started to laugh seeing Dan's shoot back on her feet and fixing herself up.  
" _We'll be out in in a minute, just need to..._ " Dan tried to explain yet getting interrupted again.   
" _Alright! No need details!_ '' he laughed.

'' _He's early. They were supposed to be back around 3PM_ '' she glanced at the clock, it was only 1PM, she wondered and hoped everything was alright.  
Kate was already standing by the door waiting for Dan to be ready. Before opening the door Dan pulled the Kate for a quick kiss.  
'' _We gonna resume that later_ '' said Dan against Kate's lips.  
* **Oh we so will** * Kate thought to herself while smirking back at Dan.   
Dan took the blonde's hand and led her out of the bedroom into the living room where Pana was comfortably seated on the couch. Ahi was nowhere to be seen and Dan got momentarily worried. Pana saw them coming out of the room and stood up smiling knowingly.   
''W _here's Ahi?_ ” Dan asked immediately, her eyes scanning the place. Pana noticed Dan's panicked expression.  
'' _Relax, he's fine. He's in his room putting his stuff away_ ” Pana had calmed her down relatively and with an apologetic smile she went to check on the boy, leaving Kate and Pana alone.  
Kate got rather uncomfortable and smiled at Pana nervously. She didn't know him and had never met him. Pana was a handsome and masculine guy. Pana realized the blonde's nervousness and decided to ease her up. He scooted closer to Kate, stretched out his hand and introduced himself officially.  
'' _Hi, I'm Pana, Ahi's dad, Dan's ex, I'm funny and cool and I support your relationship_ ”   
This actually made Kate laugh out loud, which made her less tensed.  
'' _I'm Kate, Dan's never ex-to-be, I'm also funny as you see and I accept your support_ ”   
'' _That's why I'm cool about you and Dan in the first place, because I can see how much she loves you. I didn't see her show same emotions with Adam to be honest and that surprised me at first. But when she talked about you, during and after the filming, I saw something in her eyes and I knew instantly. I didn't say anything of course, wanted for her to figure it out herself. Took you two long enough_ '' Pana laughed.  
'' _Yeah, took us a while to really get here, but I'm glad we did eventually_ '' Kate smiled.

Pana changed the subject and asked about Kate's feelings when she was about to meet Ahi and the blonde's anxiousness returned tenfold.  
'' _I hope he likes me_ '' she confessed '' _I actually brought him a little gift_ '' she said pointing at the plastic bag behind Pana.  
'' _What is it?_ '' Pana got intrigued.  
'' _It's a remote controlled Monster Truck_ '' Kate said and giggled at Pana's expression.   
'' _Are you sure you didn't bring that for me? You shouldn't have Kate!_ '' both of them ended up laughing '' _May I see it?_ ''  
'' _Yeah sure_ '' Kate confirmed.  
Pana went to the bag and pulled the box out.   
'' _Wow, this is one big truck. Don't worry..._ '' noticing Kate's worried look '' _...Ahi will love it! And to be truly honest, Kate, he's really excited to meet you. That little chipmunk couldn't stop talking about you_ '' said Pana with a warm smile.  
Tears were building up in Kate's eyes, hearing that the little boy was so eager to meet her. She quickly wiped her eyes when she heard the bedroom door shut behind her. Turning around she saw Dan bringing Ahi closer to her.  
'' _Ahi, this is Kate_ '' said Dan stroking his back hair.   
The boy smiled shyly and looked up at Kate. The blonde knelt down in front of the boy and extended her hand.  
'' _It's finally nice to meet you, Ahi_ '' said Kate gently squeezing his hand.


	12. Perfect Little Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely feedback, your time and your interest to this fanfic. As it's the last chapter - hope you'll enjoy it :)

'' _Mommy calls you Jenko, that's funny_ '' the little boy giggled.  
'' _I guess it is. All my friends call me Jenko, you're very welcome to call me that as well if you want_ ''  
'' _Jenko!_ '' he giggled again throwing hands up in the air, making Kate laugh along.  
Kate instantly felt at ease and relaxed which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Dan. The younger blonde smiled at the boy and with excitement presented the monster truck she brought him.  
'' _I got you this as a small present'_ ' putting the Savage X 4.6 model of the remote controlled truck in front of Ahi '' _And I hope you'll like it_ '' she smiled nervously.  
The boy's eyes widen and mouth fell open in surprise. Dan's eyes also widened, she wasn't aware Kate got him such a fancy and expensive present. Ahi's shocked look turned into pure happiness, he suddenly stood up and caught Kate into a big warm hug, surprising the blonde.  
“ _Thank you Jenko_ “ Ahi said giving a quick kiss on her cheek.  
Kate returned the hug and a small kiss on his cheek, feeling very loved at that very moment. She was worried over nothing after all and her nervousness left her entirely.  
'' _You're welcome sweetheart_ '' she replied with a small chuckle and looked up at Dan with a smile. Dan winked at her and mouthed 'I love you', making Kate's smile more wider.

Once Ahi and Kate parted, the blonde offered to show him how the truck works and the boy was excited about it and of course accepted her help. While the two of them got busy, Pana motioned to Dan that he was going take off and the older woman walked him to the door.  
'' _They seem to get along really well as it seems_ '' Pana stated.  
Dan glanced back towards the living room where Ahi and Kate were playing and smiled in response.  
'' _Yeah, they do_ '' she replied a bit absentmindedly.  
Pana placed his hand on Dan's shoulder, squeezing it tight which brought the woman back to reality.  
'' _I'm really happy for you both. Took you two forever to get together, but finally!_ “ he enunciated the last word with an eye roll.  
Dan frowned inwardly. She still felt a bit guilty about the way things ended with Adam and thinking how Torri reacted with Kate, made her cringe. She shook the unwanted thoughts off and returned the smile. She was grateful Pana was so supportive and respected the change when Adam was suddenly out of the picture.  
'' _Thank you Pana. Your support means a lot_ ''  
'' _I support true love and you two certainly have found it_ '' Pana stated with vigor which made Dan laugh.  
'' _Just go already_ '' the older woman chuckled.  
'' _I'll pick Ahi up on Friday again before I go back to Auckland_ '' he started.  
'' _Don't worry about it, I'll drop him off to you myself. Have some stuff around there to do that day in anyway_ ''  
'' _Alrighty, see you then_ '' he said and then left with a small wave.

Dan returned to the living room and was almost mowed down by the monster truck making her to jump back.  
'' _Careful you two!_ '' Dan croaked out, but laughed at the same time.  
Kate and Ahi were having lots of fun. The boy was running around with the remote, laughing and Kate ran away from the truck when it tried to mow her down as well.  
'' _Sorry Dan! We're just mocking around_ '' the blonde managed out after avoiding the truck expertly.  
While Ahi took the truck to the his room, Kate stepped towards Dan and smiled adoringly. Dan returned the smile, took Kate's arms and pulled her against herself. Kate wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and locked their lips into a simple, yet passionate kiss. It was short, but got them both a bit worked up, Dan pulled away and rested her forehead against Kate's and smiled.  
'' _I was right, you know. Ahi warmed up to you fast and you worried for nothing_ ''  
'' _Oh like you weren't worried?_ '' Kate inquired with a smirk.  
'' _I admit I was, but not as much as you. You were literally shitting bricks every time I mentioned Ahi or you meeting him_ '' Dan smirked back.  
'' _Alright alright, I was anxious. What if he didn't liked me or if he hated me for taking Adam's place? What if him not liking me would ruin what we have and I don't know what I'd do if I'd lose you and..._ '' Kate rambled, but Dan shut her up with a quick kiss.  
'' _Shhh_ '' the older woman whispered, with her finger against the blonde's lips '' _Relax aye? He likes you and he won't hate you for taking Adam's place, because you haven't. And even if in some universe Ahi didn't like you, it would never ruin what we have and you'll never lose me. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me. And like Bea would say, I love you to the moon and..._ '' she got interrupted.  
'' _...back_ '' said Kate running her fingers softly on Dan's cheek towards her bottom lip, leaning over for a slow, deepening kiss.  
However, before Kate could taste heaven, Ahi came barreling in and they parted immediately.  
'' _Jenko, Jenko come play with me in my room. I wanna show you my toys!_ ''  
The boy was very excited and wanted to show his new friend all of his stuff. Kate giggled while Ahi was holding her hand tightly and pulling towards to his room.  
'' _Looks like I got a date with a charming young man_ '' the blonde smirked at Dan '' _Sorry to cut our personal time, babe_ ''  
'' _He always gets excited like that with new things and people_ '' Dan replied '' _Go to your date_ '' she pecked Kate's cheek '' _We'll have our personal time later_ '' she whispered to her ear.  
'' _You two gonna be okay for half hour?_ '' Dan asked while taking her wallet and car keys.  
'' _Yeah we're gonna be fine. Where you off to?_ ''  
'' _This time my fridge has not much to offer and I wanna do a very nice dinner, so I'm off the the store to get what I need_ '' Dan explained.  
'' _We could of just ordered something and leave the shopping for tomorrow_ '' Kate tried to reason.  
'' _Naah! I kinda fed up with takeaways. I wanna make something special for us three. You'll love it_ '' said Dan, giving another quick peck on Kate's cheek before leaving.

Once Dan was outta the door, Kate went to Ahi's room and they played until she returned. Kate had relaxed considerably and spending time with Ahi alone was really fun. The boy was a gem, just like his mum and Kate felt really blessed to be part of this family. Once Dan returned, they both went to greet her and Kate felt truly at home for the first time in many months.  
  
Ahi had returned to his room to play and they were alone again. Dan wrapped her arm around Kate's hip, kissing her shoulder. Kate redden in the most adorable way making Dan chuckle.  
'' _You're sooo adorably cute when you blush like that_ ''  
'' _It's your fault, Dan!_ '' Kate faked the accusation on Dan.  
Dan went behind Kate and wrapped her arms fully around the younger woman, enveloping her in a hug. Kate relaxed in Dan's embrace, covering her hands with her own.  
'' _Shorryyy_ '' Dan giggled, lips slightly touching the skin of Kate's neck.  
'' _You are so not_ '' she turned around, wrapping her arms tightly around Dan, looking deeply into her brown orbs.  
'' _Wanna help with dinner?_ '' Dan asked against Kate's lips.  
'' _I can't cook if my life depended on it, but I'd love to at least try_ '' Kate laughed.  
'' _Oki I'm gonna teach you_ ''  
They cooked an easy and nice dinner, together. Kate learned some tips and was eager to learn more. They set the table and Dan called for Ahi to join for the meal.  
Dinner progressed easily. They all chatted, Ahi excitedly telling his mum about his new toy and how it works and how cool it is. Dan offered Ahi and Kate that they should go to the park tomorrow along with Pana, where he could play and show off his truck in wider space. All this made Kate realize that she didn't want it to end, she wanted it to last forever. She wanted to share her life with both Ahi and Dan for as long as possible. This brought a whole new level to things and Kate started to feel a bit disquiet. It was too soon to think such thoughts. The relationship was still new, they hadn't even come out as a couple officially. Dan noticed the change in the blonde's demeanor and once Ahi was done and excused from the table, she asked.  
'' _Are you alright?_ ''  
Kate was brought out of her thoughts.  
'' _Yeah, I'm fine_ '' Kate assured her lover '' _It's just, everything seems to be going to the right direction, and it makes me most happiest than ever, and I believe it's time to make it official. No more hiding. No more secrets. Let's make Cormenko a real thing_ ''  
Dan looked at her admirably.  
'' _If to be honest that's what I wanted to talk to you. At the moment let Ahi get used to you. He only met you today, and I'm glad he likes you very much so far. Give it more time and then we can make it official_ '' Dan explained kissing Kate's hand.

Ahi ran out outta his room towards Kate. Grabbing her hand again he pulled towards living room's couch.  
'' _I wanna watch a Disney movie before going to bed. Is that alright?_ '' Ahi asked staring at Kate.  
Kate glanced at Dan who was standing there, smiling like an Cheshire cat.  
'' _Okay okay, you go find what you wanna watch while I'll get the deserts_ '' Dan agreed.  
Once deserts were prepared, Dan looked over the living room witnessing something that made her heart melt. She saw Ahi sitting right next to Kate, leaning his head on her arm. The boy was warming up to her rather quickly and for Dan it was a good and positive sign.  
Before going back and joining her loved ones, Dan glanced at them again. She felt tears developing in her eyes from overwhelmingness.  
She loved Kate more than anything, and she never imagined having a perfect little family till now.

She was finally and truly happy.

 

THE END


End file.
